Huntress
by JacklynnFrost
Summary: Don't read, this is my first fiction, and I can't bring myself to take it down. You've been warned. Kagome losses her memory, and whose going to help her figure out who she is... What if, surprisingly its the lord of the WesternLands? KaSe.
1. Memories Forgotten

(A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters to the show. So please, take mercy on me! I'm only 15!)

Huntress  
By: Yami Katachi

Chapter 1: Memories Forgotten.

Kagomes hard footsteps echoed down the schools hallway as she turned the corner, hoping she'd get to her last class on time. The bell rang and her hopes were crushed as she tripped over her own feet, almost hitting the ground. It took her a few minutes to realize that she hadn't hit the ground and was being held up by strong-clawed hands.   
'CLAWED!' her head screamed at her. She looked again but the claws were gone. (A/N: this means 'thoughts' O.K., so don't get confused!)

The guy that caught her helped her to her feet. She kept her head down as she muttered her apologies, trying to hide her blush. She looked up at him when he started to laugh at her making her blush deepen. Kagome's jaw set, her mind running free with insults. 'Why did I even come today!' She glared at the dark haired, purple-eyed handsome man. For a second she forgot she was mad at him. Then he opened his mouth. "I need to talk to you, before your transformation!" Kagome rolled her eyes 'I'm just going to sign out and go home.' She stared straight into his eyes that momentarily turned golden. Her insides froze and her eyes widened when his eyes turned back to normal. 'Maybe I should listen. What he has to say can't be to crazy compared to what I could say about what I do! Going back and forth in time.' She sighed and started walking toward the office to sign out.

Today was her last day; she really didn't need to be here. She had already received her diploma. "Do you have a car?" The man walking beside her nodded and she continued. "Meet me at the front doors in ten minuets. I'll be there!" She signed out in the school office and waited at the front of the school for the crazy guy, just thinking about the feudal era.

'Since Kikyou joined the group, Inuyasha has become more violent then he had been before. Do you think this dude I'm meeting is him?' She shuddered thinking back to the time Inuyasha had last seen her. 'I really hope not! Then who else has golden eyes and claws?' Her head ran free of her hold once again as his car appeared in front of her. 'Nice mustang! Silver! I was saving up to get one until I fell in the well.' She stared for a while.

"Well are you coming?" He asked as he opened her car door and closed it behind her running to the other side of the car as kids piled out of the building behind him. 

"Alright…what transformation?" Kagome asked in her bored tone she had picked up earlier that year when… 'Don't think of such things! You know what it does to you!' She was saved from her memories as he replied to her answer, forcing herself to give him her attention.

"Well, first where do you live so I can drive you there and I'll tell you then, where we can be alone!" The first thought that came to Kagome's mind was not pleasant. 'GREAT!!!!! A rapist? Murderer? Kidnapper? Killer? Which is it?' She sighed. "Lets go to the park instead, I don't want to go home yet." She looked the man in the eye's realizing that she had no idea his name. "What is your name?" He smiled at her successfully avoiding the question.

"Kagome, if I tell you the truth will you trust me? Or will you assume I'm here to hurt you?" She sighed and sat back in her seat. Who said she could handle this. Whoever made that accusation was going to die by her own hand. Silently crying just letting all her emotions run free. Memories flooded her head in a flash! White lights surrounding her as images started to slow and make sense.

Flash back/Memories

Two babies were in a crib, one with silver hair and gold eyes with markings on both his cheeks and a fluffy tail and herself as a baby with light blue eyes and claws with a black bat on her forehead. A females voice sounded behind her, two women were talking. "Kagome is just the cutest little thing I have ever laid eyes on!" The dark haired baby wined at the sound of her name. "Well Sesshoumaru is a spitting image of his father!" They laughed as one of Sesshoumaru's eyes peeked from his nap. "They will fall in love in the future!" The other replied. "I couldn't find a better suitor for my daughter!"

Blacked out, then images appeared again. 

A smaller Kagome sat up in bed fast and squealed out cries silently. She pulled the covers farther around herself crying. A guy's voice sounded from the other side of the large room. "Kagome, you can sleep next to me! Maybe all your bad dreams will stop!" Kagome nodded and got out of the bed she was sleeping in, holding a bear. She slid in next to him under the blankets. She sighed and cuddled against him. "Do you know what causes you to see the future?" The little girl next to Sesshoumaru shook her head. "Tomorrow, I'll go to the library with you and maybe we can find something!" He cuddled against her and they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Blacked out, then images appeared again. 

A boy she knew as Inuyasha, another she knew as Sesshoumaru, one she didn't know, a boy with white hair and a bat on his forehead like her and her younger self were playing in the garden together. That's when she noticed something about everyone there, they weren't human! She was startled out of her thoughts as demons came from nowhere and surrounded the kids playing tag in the garden. Everyone there ran from them but they where to slow. Two older males came both looking like the older boys their. The littler her screamed "Sesshoumaru!" as a demon grabbed her off the ground and Sesshoumaru came to her rescue!

Blacked out, then images appeared again. 

"I don't want you to leave!" Said a boy from in his father's arms that looked just like each other only one being older than the other. The little Kagome started to cry and struggle in her fathers arms. "Sesshoumaru!" She half wined half screamed. "Sesshoumaru!" She didn't know if her father let her go, or if she escaped but either way she ended up in Sesshoumaru's arms as he jumped from his fathers grasp. "Never forget me!" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear as their father's tore them from each other's grip. Kagome nodded, tears once again streaming from her eyes as she was taken away from her Sesshoumaru.

Blacked out, then images appeared again. 

A tall man with mahogany eyes and white hair flowing down his back was holding a ten-year-old Kagome in his arms. "Don't forget what I told you! Please come back when you feel you're ready! Don't forget that I love you!" Tears welled up in his eyes as the pair cried together in each other's arms. " This is for your own protection!" He half whined, Kagome nodded as her father put her down on the hard wooden floor. "The future is the only safe place for you now. Your older brother will take the throne when he's old enough." The man sighed and stared right into her soul. "I know this might be asking to much, but could you say something other than Sesshoumaru?" The little girl fell to her knees and started to cry. Her father jumped into the well. With one last look at the little girl he was gone. Kagome jumped to her feet and ran to the well murmuring something. It got louder and louder until she reached the well where she was screaming it. "I LOVE YOU…COME BACK!" 

End of the Flash back/Memories

Kagome's eyes shot open, a name escaping her lips. "Sesshoumaru!" She started shaking. "Yes?" A males voice sounded from beside her. Her eyes grew wide and she shuddered. "Were those…memories…or something else?" She was shaking causing her words to quiver. Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Those my dear Kagome, were your lost memories." Kagome's head fell and she started to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't remember…when I promised that I would!" Sesshoumaru placed his hand on top of her trembling one. "Its alright, but I know how you can repay me for my heart ache, you must fix it!" Kagome stopped crying and she nodded, knowing what she had to do. "Alright. What about my transformation?" He looked at her for a long while before he finally began his explanation.

"In those memories you weren't human! You were vampire. Your father placed a spell on you so you will appear human to everyone that looked, until you reach your 17th birthday. Over the years that you were gone the years interloped, so every year that you spent here it was a hundred over there. When you first visited you were fifteen so it had been 500 years since you left at 10. The times took on the same rate because you had returned where you rightfully belonged. Kagome you are meant to be in that time, not here! Your brother, your real brother, needs you right now. The past me needs you too but I can wait until your family problems are resolved. Both your real parents died yesterday. Your fathers' will says that you are alive and stuck in the future because he couldn't get you; he had passed that gift upon you. Your brother will search for a way to get you and he could die during his search. We will meet at the annual ball that the central lord holds to keep the peace between lands, as long as there are no wars going on. It will not be that easy though. I'm sorry to say, but there will be very difficult tasks put before everyone that we know and ourselves. So I wish you luck! That is all the information I will be handing out today. Now if you excuse me I have a family to return to. Good bye Kagome." She stepped out of the car and ran toward her front door. Since, he had known where she lived.

After she was in she grabbed her spell books and her personal belongings. She muttered a spell on the bag to hold more than it was capable of and to make it immensely light. She spotted a picture of her mother, Brother and Grandpa. "You aren't my real family! Only you cared for me like I was!" She Grabbed the picture and ran to the well faster than possible. 'I'm ready to be where I'm supposed to be! Let's hope the rest of the world is!'

Kagome jumped into the well and was already heading toward Keades village, when a little ball of fur came flying toward her, laughing. She placed Shippou on her shoulder. Inuyasha was running after him growling, a scowl on his face. "Sit!" he crashed to the ground.

"Inuyasha I need to talk to you about when you were a little kid! When you lived with your parents and Sesshoumaru." The sound of her own voice saying Sesshoumaru's name with such ease made her a little unsure. Inuyasha looked up at her. "I really can't remember to much about what went on back then, I do remember two kids staying for 10 years…I just can't remember their names. The girl stayed in Sesshoumaru's room, and the boy stayed in mine!" Kagome got a concentrated look on her face. "Do you remember where they were from?" The concentrated look passed on to Inuyasha as his eyebrows formed together. "I think they are rulers over the Southern lands. The lord and lady thought there kids were in danger and they were right. We kept them safe for 10 years before someone found out they were staying with us, so they had to leave. The Son currently rules now…The daughter is dead…That's why Sesshoumaru is so cold…He loved her…he was only 10 years old!" Kagome froze and thanked Inuyasha as he started asking why she was so curious.

"I'm going to go take a bath! Shippou you want to come?" He nodded and they left with Kagome's bag on her back and Shippou on her shoulder. They didn't have to walk to far before Shippou asked the question she had full intentions of answering. "Mama, where are we really going?" Kagome smiled and called a wild horse to her side. "We're going to my lands…The Southern lands." She mounted and they left, Inuyasha and her other companions behind.

(A/N: Well that is the first chapter, the second might take a little longer than this but who really knows? Except my computer...which hates me! NO JOKE!)


	2. Father's Will

(A/N: This is Chapter two of Huntress. So make sure you read chapter one first.  
Also, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters and I never will. I'm only using Inuyasha and the characters to express my creativity!)

Father's Will  
By: Yami Katachi

Kagome and Shippou reached her castle in two weeks, with little to no trouble  
at all. She was surprised at the feeling of welcome-ness that washed over her  
when she entered her lands. And even more surprised at the dreams she had been  
having; all of them revolving around her past with her family…and Sesshoumaru.

When they reached the gate a guard walked up to her. They were silent for a  
while until he opened the gate and spoke in a monotone voice. "Welcome back,  
Lady Kagome." She smiled and as soon as she got in the gate hugging him. He  
hugged her back. "It's good to be back Dankin." They released each other and  
Kagome continued into the castle she had seen so many times in her dreams. The  
castle looked like the ones right out of the horror stories with Frankenstein.  
Except cleaner with no storm over head, or lighting.

Shippou gripped her hand and smiled up at Kagome with complete trust. "I knew  
you were supposed to stay here in our time…not the future!" Kagome smiled back  
at her little pup and laughed. "I guess I knew it too!" 

As soon as they took a step into the grand Mansion three maids rushed to Kagome and embraced her. "OOOOO! Our sweet Kagome has finally been returned! Thank the goddess!" Shippou feeling ignored, cleared his thoughts gaining their attention.  
"Oh My God! Kagome you had a son!" Kagome laughed. "He's my adopted son! His names Shippou." They all laughed and hugged the little boy. "You shouldn't be talking to us! We need to get you to your brother! We'll take care of Shippou!" They rushed her away. "Be good Shippou! I'll be right back!" Shippou nodded. Loving all the attention he was now receiving.

"He was really busy after receiving your father's will! It told of you being  
trapped in the future…and the memory spell that backfired!" Kagome nodded. "He was going to start his search for you tomorrow. Good thing you came though. It would be really dangerous for him to search for you alone. He wouldn't have anyone  
accompany him. You know how he is sometimes." They reached double doors with  
an inscription on the doors. "Only the descendants of Lilith can open these  
doors…or the mates of the descendants. So this is as far as I can take you." She  
nodded and the Maid disappeared down a corridor.

Kagome paused before she was to open the door that held her brother. 'What do I  
say to him? I haven't seen him in 5 years and he hasn't seen me in 500 hundred  
years. What to say? Who really cares…I want to hug him. I want to know he's real!' She opened the doors and walked in. A male demon in the middle of the room turned to look in her direction.

He was a head taller than Kagome and had long white hair. They didn't look  
anything alike. Except the bat that was in the middle of his forehead that she  
would have soon as well, that's how it had always been he was light she was   
dark. He was shocked to the core to see his sister in front of him but soon got over the feeling and went to her. "Kagome! Wow! You've grown up! A lot younger than me, but that's understandable!" He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad your back! I've missed you so!" Kagome wrapped her arms around him and replied finally. "I'm Glad to be back…I have missed you as well Kasei." Kasei  
looked at her and smiled. "You say more than just Sesshoumaru then?" Kagome   
smiled but at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name she started to miss him. Kasei  
felt the change in her mood and frowned. "Sorry…lets go to the garden…we have allot of catching up to do!" Kagome smiled. Thankful that he was changing the  
subject but couldn't shake the feeling of incompletion that had come over her.  
"Alright, but afterwards…I want you to meet Shippou my non-biological son."

The moon was high up in the starry sky when they finally returned to their  
castle. "Do you remember where your room is than or do I have to escort you?" Kagome smiled. "I think I can manage that much…my memories may be slow, but I know how to get around my-our castle!" Kasei nodded. "Hey just looking out for my little sister. Anyways if you get lost how will you find your way back? I mean you are just human." Kagome let her miko energy out and let it wisp around him as a little warning. "Just as witty and blunt as I remember you Kasei…But you forget. I was always able to beat you when we were little. Not that much has changed, and when I'm not human anymore…I won't be held back!" He started laughing uneasily at her remark. He knew she wouldn't harm him, But she had always been stronger because their mother knew Kagome would need more strength than him so made it that way. He was stronger than most demons out there. Except the two he knew of. Sesshoumaru and his little sister, which was embarrassing. 'They are in love…and if they have a child! It might be the strongest…ever!' "Yeah, It might be." Kagome replied to his thoughts. "How did you…?" Kagome smiled and made her energy return to her. "You sent thoughts to me! I can't read thoughts unless you want me to read them, and no one can read my thoughts unless I want them to read them…but you didn't know that. That's how I talked to Sesshoumaru and to mother when I was younger, and the thoughts that I would send you sometimes you thought you just knew me really well. It was actually because I wanted you to know what I was thinking!"

Kagome finally laid her head on her pillow in her old room. It was the same  
room but the things were different to fit her personality. She had taken  
everything out of her backpack except one thing. The photo of her human family.  
She didn't know why but she missed them as well. They loved her for five  
years…and she had loved them. She finally fell asleep to a memory filled dream that was welcome in her despair.

Kagome's Dream

'Where are you taking me?' Kagome spoke to Sesshoumaru in his head. 'You'll see. I found it yesterday when your father was training you and your brother.' He spoke back to her. "We're almost there." He said aloud this time. Kagome smiled, then continued to follow when he grabbed her hand urging her deeper into the woods that surrounded his castle. They walked together hand in hand though the forest when Sesshoumaru stopped by a row of bushes. "Alright we're here. Close your eyes, and don't peek into my mind! I want it to be a surprise. Don't look through my eyes, promise!" Knowing he knew of her ability, that's how she always knew where he was. Just by looking through his eyes, that's why she always won in hide and seek! "Promise." She sighed realizing this would be her first real surprise. "Is it now! Good you'll be experiencing it with me!" Sesshoumaru responded to her thoughts. "Hey!" She giggled. "I just wanted to see if you were plotting against the promise." 'You know I never break a promise if I can help it!' she sent back to him smiling.

When her eyes closed he grabbed her hand again and pushed back some of the bush pulling her with him through it. "Keep your eyes closed." 'I will' she responded to him in his mind. He pulled her further into the clearing they were in. He stopped and Kagome crashed into him. "Sorry." She said from the ground her eyes still closed. Sesshoumaru helped her to her feet. "It was my fault. Not yours. I am sorry!" she giggled. "Can I open my eyes?" he pulled her a little farther and she could hear water pounding down against itself. "Not yet." He pulled her further forward the sound for a while. "Alright go ahead." She opened her eyes slowly gasping at the sight. "Wow." It was a waterfall that didn't look like water was in it, but lights. Bright multi-color light and with the full moon high in the air, the water shown even brighter. "This is awesome!" She laughed and hugged him. "Lets go swimming tomorrow!" she squealed excitingly at the thought. He nodded 'Alright, but first lets go explore!' He thought to her. A wicked grin spread across her face. "You know I'm up for adventure!" He smiled knowingly.

"Sesshoumaru…look what I found!" she screamed overpowering the loud noise of water against water. Sesshoumaru jumped up to the level of rock that Kagome was on and looked at what she found. "What is it?" he said looking in a dark cave that went into the cliffs side. "I don't know, maybe it goes behind the waterfall!" Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and lead her into the dark, thin cave.  
"Look, there's light ahead. It does go behind the water fall." Kagome said rushing into the open cavern behind Sesshoumaru. "Its beautiful Kagome." He said already looking around. "We could build a fort up here, we could make it our hiding place. We could be the only ones who know about it." He said sitting down beside Kagome on a rock before the falls. "I agree, it is beautiful and it is a great idea! We could start building it tomorrow!" Kagome said light heartedly as she ran her fingers into the falls. "It feels like wind, it tickles!" Sesshoumaru smiled at her and ran his fingers through the falls as well. Kagome laughed and hugged Sesshoumaru. "This is awesome! Thank you Sesshoumaru." He hugged her back and looked down at her as she looked back at him. Kagome's face became serious and the smile faded. Their faces became closer as he leaned down the slightest their lips almost touching. "May I?" Kagome closed the space between them locking their lips together in a first kiss. They broke apart breathless. "You May… We should get back it is almost day break." A new smile graced her lips as they made their way back home.

End of Kagome's dream

Kagome awoke shaken and uneasy, with the wetness of sorrow evident on her face. "I miss you Sesshoumaru… I do." She left the comfort of her bed and started walking to the garden. Thinking of how Sesshoumaru lasted 500 years without her and how she couldn't last a fortnight without him.

(A/N: Sorry it took so long. My labtop computer went nuts and now I have to wait untill October for a new one! Now I have to use my moms boyfriends computer and I'm only their on the weekends. So be cool. I'll update almost every weekend. Thank you, Thank you so very much.)


	3. Purple Lilies

(A/N like always, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I would love to but I doubt that will ever happen.)

Ch: 3  
Purple Lilies  
By: Yami Katachi

Kagome was sitting upon a marble bench wondering about her dreams with Sesshoumaru. It wasn't doing her any good because the more she thought it over, the more the situation looked helpless. "I might never get to see the Sesshoumaru I had fallen in love with all though's years ago, ever again. If he has become as bad as everyone tells me he is, than maybe he has decided to forget me…but I wont ever be able to forget him." She voiced out loud for no one to hear. She was surprised to hear a little voice reply back from behind her.

"Momma, why are you crying?" Shippou asked innocently. Kagome touched her cheeks and realized he was right, she had been crying. She reached down and put Shippou in her lap hugging him tightly. "What are you doing outside of your room at this hour?" Kagome asked spectrally, her happiness momentarily returning. "I saw you come outside through my window so I followed." Kagome got to her feet and started walking toured their castle. "Where is your room? I'll walk you there and wait until you fall asleep." Shippou had to think for a moment. "That nice lady told me that I was the third room in the Children's wing." Kagome nodded, that's were her and her brothers room had been when they were little and able to live in their own house.

Kagome sung the song her mother had sung to her to get to sleep. Her biological mother, not Mrs.Higrashi. She had that dream when was on her way to see her brother. After Shippou feel asleep she stayed with him for a while just admiring his courage and knowing that she loved him. She reluctantly reclined and made her way to the springs on the other side of the castle.

"I hate the feeling of incompletion…" She thought back to her time. Which wasn't her time anymore. Realization struck. "Sesshoumaru said he had a family to return to! What if he found someone else! What if everyone is telling me that he became a cold ruthless assassin, because they want me to forget about him too?!?!" She grabbed her kimono and ran to Kasei's room.

"Kasei!" She ran as fast as her human body would allow her, knowing in a few days she will be able to go as fast as the wind. "Kasei!" She turned the corner and found Kasei standing in the middle of the hall waiting for her. She skidded to a stop. "Yes Kagome." Kagome was about to ask but dismissed the question as soon as she saw the look in her older brothers eyes. "What's troubling you?" She asked, the concern evident in her voice. "Can we take a walk?" He asked her almost shyly. Kagome just nodded her head as he led the way.

"Kagome, you're the only family I have left! I know you are not as happy as you should be and I want to be selfish and keep you all to myself! I know that you would agree and sacrifice your happiness for mine, but I refuse it." He pause rethinking his words and than continued. "I want you to come to the ball with me…but only because Sesshoumaru sent an invitation to me…like he does every year, only this time I plan on going and I believe he is going too." Kagome froze, remembering the future Sesshoumaru's words. "We will met at the annual ball that the central lord holds too keep the peace…"

Kasei stopped walking when they reached the double doors she had first saw him in. "He will be there." Kagome replied more to herself than Kasei. "I don't doubt it…you always had a way to see what would come next…this door can only be opened by one of Lilith's descendants or their mates. In our Father's will it said if you find your way back before your transformation that I should have you sleep in this room the night of your sixteenth birthday. I think we should follow through with his wish, so tonight sleep in this room." Kagome nodded she had not remembered her father much, but she knew they had had a special relationship. They must have because he was the one to deliver her to the future.

Kasei was about to walk away but stopped. "I almost forgot." He pulled out a red envelope with a purple lily tied to the front. "He always sends the invitation with a lily. I don't know what it means…I thought you might." Kagome grabbed the invitation with a shaky grasp. "Thank you." She stared at the letter for what seemed like hours. "Hey, Ka-" She stopped when she realized she was alone in the hallway. Kagome pocked the letter and opened the doors.

The room she entered was spectacular. The red curtains guarding the balcony, the canopy bed with a couch and desk across from the wall with a family portrait of her family. She was standing next to her brother with their parents behind them. They looked happy, her mother was stunning and her father was handsome. He looked like Kasei did now and she knew she would be just as drop dead gorgeous as her mother tomorrow. Next to her families portrait was Sesshoumaru's family, Inuyasha, his mother, and his father. She had forgotten all about Inuyasha and the jewel up until this point. "I wonder if they're looking for me?"

She touched the writing that was craft fully painted on the walls, cut off here or there because something was in front of it. "Mother was also craft full with magic." She traced the script until she ran into a door with her fingers. She hadn't noticed it when she first walked in. Kagome slid the door open and peeked in. There was a long hall with portraits lining the wall, her and her brother as a baby, Her and Sesshoumaru, their parents, a whole array of different images. She walked down the hall peering at the different pictures until she saw one that caught her eye.  
It was Sesshoumaru and herself playing in a field of purple lilies. Sesshoumaru was handing her a purple lily and she was accepting it. They both had a crown of lilies and she had a feeling that she had made them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the invitation.

Kagome sat on the canopy bed with the envelope in hand. "Should I open you?" She pulled the lily off of the envelope and placed it on the bedside table. With nimble fingers she opened the red envelope and took out the card from within. She read the Invitation than the hand written message.

Dear rulers of all land,  
As you may have noticed it is that time of year again where all the lords, lady's and important folk gather at my castle's domain for the annual peace ball. We are far over due for one and I would greatly appreciate it if everyone took time from his or her busy schedules and join me. Thank you and good day.  
Sincerely, Chi

Kasei,   
I know you have gone through a lot in the last two weeks but I believe that it would do you a lot of good to come. I usually do not go to such meaningless things, but I know you would not go if I did not go. Please come. I know your sister would not want you to mope around the house, but I'm one to talk. Hopefully I will see you there.

Sesshoumaru Tsuki

Kagome read the letter again and again. "He does care! I know he isn't as cold as people may think…but my family must be a weak spot because of me." Kagome folded up the letter and held it to her chest and climbed into the bed snuggling into the pillows.

(A/N: All right like I promised, a new chapter before this Monday meaning that I have finished this weekend. Sorry for the hold up like always. Thank you for all the understanding. That is why I love you all! You understand the whole situation. J/k. I'll update next weekend.)


	4. Final transformation

(A/N: Hey like always I do not, I repeat do not own and never will own Inuyasha or any of its characters…Not saying that I wouldn't want to, but I don't.) 

Chapter 4  
Final Transformation. 

Last Chapter  
Kagome read the letter again and again. "He does care! I know he isn't as cold as people may think…but my family must be a weak spot because of me." Kagome folded up the letter and held it to her chest and climbed into the bed snuggling into the pillows.   
Now

The night was silent; the wind was still and even the nights clouds refused to move. This night was one to remember for all who was or will be affected by Kagome, she knew that. All were sleepless, except the one who mattered most on this night.  
She was on the bed motionless; her mind miles away, to a happy place where all was perfect. She stayed motionless, only she was moving. She was flouting upward but she was still. The blanket slid from her body and landed in a bundle on the floor.

Kagome started to stray from her sleep. The lack of warmth made her stir. Once Kagome realized she was flouting she started to thrash about screaming. The scream worked, but she couldn't move. Her vocal cords got some exercise while the rest of her body felt like little worms were gnawing on it.

Kasei, hearing her screams, ran as fast he could to reach his beloved sister. He pulled on the door that was stopping him from getting to his sister. It wouldn't budge; Shippou joined him then. Close behind him were most of the maids and some guards. "Open the damn door!" One of the guards shouted at Kasei. The guard joined Kasei in his attempt to get to Kagome but failed as well. "WHY IS THIS FUCKING DOOR NOT OPENING?" Kasei had one reply "HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

Kagome felt the Worms that now felt like snakes wrap around her slim form and start squeezing. One wrapped around her neck that stopped her from screaming any longer. Needles started poking her in every possible place, the snakes loosened and her screams began again. "STOP…PLEASE STOP IT… SAVE ME… SESSHOUMARU HELP!" The next wave of pain was slower and twice as painful causing her screams to turn into soft whispers of agony. 

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru was lying in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He was oblivious to the reason but knew there was one. He was about to give up and return to his studies when he thought he heard screams, a woman's screams. At first he thought it was Rin, but they sounded closer like they where in his head. The screaming where for him to save whoever was doing the screaming. Whoever was screaming was in immense pain, he could tell by the tone in her voice. The sound gave him an even more empty feeling and his insides began to twist in different directions. "Is that Kagome's voice?"

Kagome's P.O.V.

Kagome realized what was happening even though she was blinded by pain. 'This is my transformation, I didn't think it would be this painful!' Everything now felt like it was on fire. Her eyes, her chest, hell even her toes. She was changing! Her hair became slightly on the navy blue side, her eyes matched her hair only was a slightly lighter blue; her lips became fuller and a deeper red. She stopped screaming when the pain started to seize. Her breast became fuller, her legs longer, herself narrower. She now graced a bat on her forehead like her mother. She was exactly like her mother in almost every way.

Kagome feel back into bed with a sigh of relief. Her exhausted body gave up on her and she fell into darkness. The blanket covered the girl and everything seemed like it was never disturbed. Which baffled Kasei, Shippou and all other's who came to see what was happening.

"How? What? I need some sleep!" everyone filed back to there room each dismissing themselves as crazy. Even Sesshoumaru decided he was hearing things and ventured to his study. Shippou on the other hand stayed in that room. Lying next to Kagome under the covers. "I thought I was going to loose you too, just like I lost my real mom and dad." Shippou too ventured to his own fantasyland and all slept, some unwillingly, but all appreciated.

One night later, Kagome finally awoke from her long slumber. Everyone was happy to see her awake and back to the way she left off originally. She was happy to be back to normal, but her insides hadn't changed and she desperately wanted to feel complete. She pulled out the lily that she kept in her pocket. She didn't know exactly why she kept the flower so close, but she stilled loved doing it.

"Kagome!" Kasei yelled after her. "Kagome, I just realized you didn't have a dress for the ball…I'm sure you want to be beyond stunning for Sesshoumaru so I'm going to help. I know what guys like!" Kagome smiled at him lovingly. She followed as he led her back into the room she just left. "Alright…now this room is special." Kasei stood before the door that she had found the photographs in. "This room can supply anything you need by thinking about it or asking it a question!" Kagome stood before the door in the room she had slept in. "…Could I perhaps have a choice of dresses that are fit for a ball? I would appreciate it." Kagome waited not quite sure what she was supposed to do. Kasei on the other hand laughed a little than opened the door. The room was narrow again with a mirror and a dressing room at the end. Dresses lined both sides of the wall all-varying with different colors and shapes.

one hour later

"Kagome I think you've picked out enough dresses to last you the rest of your life." Even if it was a huge exaggeration it was getting dark and Kagome had tried on about a hundred dresses by now, no exaggeration there. "I'm getting tired, and you still have another day to-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. Kagome had just come out of the little dressing room wearing a dark purple dress that had a kind of frizz at the bottom, the dress stopped at the knees but the frizz continues to her ankles it was see through so you could see her perfect shaped legs. The sleeves stopped at her shoulders but continued down her arm with the same frilly material. "That's the one!" Kasei said a worried expression. "Sesshoumaru and I will have to keep an eye on you. But knowing Sesshoumaru, he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you. You will defiantly be in everyone's fancy tonight." Kagome smiled.

That night she could hardly wait let alone sleep. She really didn't need to sleep but it still felt weird not doing it. She was pacing in her room considering every possible scenario there was to go over. "Sesshoumaru, I can't wait to see you again! Hopefully you can't wait either."

It was daylight before she knew it and Kasei was knocking on her door. "Are you ready to go?" Kagome opened the door and followed him out ready to met Sesshoumaru, Again.

(A/N: All right, I thought I'd warn you beforehand. Not the next chapter but the next chapter after that their will be a lemon…I have not written one in awhile but it will be short and that is all that it will be. No real information will be in it, so you can skip it if you want to. Also I would really love it if you guys would send reviews. I love them and they really inspire me. Thanks to the people who already sent reviews, I love them. Thank you.)


	5. Meetings

(A/N: Two Chapters in one weekend. What a change! Right, back to business. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. So continue on to the story.)

Kagome: Y.K. You said you would make them wait to see what happens at the ball!  
Looks nervously at Sesshoumaru and sees him cracking his knuckles and grinning.   
Y.K.: I've had a change of heart.  
Mumbles, Sesshoumaru just couldn't wait another week to see you.   
Sesshoumaru Growls.   
Sesshoumaru: I can hear you Y.K.!  
Laughs nervously and starts typing. 

Ch 5  
Meetings

Kasei and Kagome were in the garden waiting. For what, Kagome had no Idea. Kasei seemed to be expecting her to do something that she was oblivious too. "What?" she asked annoyed. Kasei looked at her spectrally. "Well, when you were younger, and probably now. You were, well are a wind user." Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "What does that have to do with anything?" He laughed. "Kagome, you can manipulate the wind…and fire but that doesn't matter now…you can make us fly there!" Kagome considered his words. 'Maybe that was why I was flouting during my transformation…and maybe why I felt like I was burning all over.' Kagome looked him in the eyes. "Then what is your power and how do I control them?" Kasei replied. "I can control the water and the earth…it makes sense. Plants can't grow without water. Fire can't burn without air. You power feeds off of your thoughts. Think about what you want it to do and it will do it until you tell it to stop. Its really easy."

'Fly?' She thought it more of a question but she lifted off of the ground anyways. "Well don't forget me!" Kasei said from the ground. Kagome picked him up and they were off. "Tell it to bring us to the central lands." Kagome glared at him. "She doesn't appreciate being called 'it' she's a she!" Kasei smiled but was dropped a few feet in a warning then brought back up to Kagome's height. "Sorry!" he said a little nervous. "She excepts your apology! And we are on our way." Kagome smiled and she did a flip, loving it she grabbed Kasei's hand and twirled him. She did a dive and let go of Kasei's hand, he screamed so she stopped him. "Alright, no more fun. Got it!"

She needed something to distract her before she started having convulsions with all the nervousness and excitement she was experiencing. "What if Sesshoumaru doesn't love me anymore?" She asked Kasei. He pondered for a moment. Either to make her wait, increasing her nervousness or actually to ponder the possibilities. "No, I have no doubt whatsoever, that he is very much still in love with you!" Kagome sighed letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "He has been grieving for a very long time. So I don't know what his reaction might be when he first sets eyes on you. He might believe himself insane. Or he may come to the conclusion that you have managed to come back from the future and confront you!" Kagome showed her nervousness and the wind whipped around her almost like a mother comforting her child. "Kagome he will want you to return to his castle with him…I think you should go!" Kagome thought about this. 'What do you think will happen then?' Kagome smiled a wicked grin then lost it before Kasei noticed. "What will happen then? What will you do?" Kagome asked him. "I don't know yet!" The rest of the trip was silent but a peaceful silence. Kagome's excitement overpowered her nervousness and she was really starting to feel it. Kasei on the other hand was beginning to feel Kagome's excitement and it was seriously rubbing off on him.

(A/N: I seriously hope you all do not mind a gay pairing!  
Sesshoumaru: It better not be me! It would be better for your health.  
Y.K.: Stop with the empty threats and no, of course its not you. You will be with Kagome!   
Kagome: Who is it if it's not Sesshoumaru?  
Sesshoumaru: You actually thought that it would be me?  
Kagome: I just thought that- Yeah.  
Y.K.: ITS NOT SESSHOUMARU AND IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP I WOULD BE ABLE TO GET BACK TO THE STORY AND YOU GUYS WOULD FIND OUT WHO IT IS!  
Silence.   
Y.K.: That's more like it.)

"I can see the castle!" Kagome squealed. "Kagome calm down. You are venturing into the very belly of hell. You need to control your emotions or they will eat you alive!" Kagome nodded concealing her excitement really well. They landed at the front gate waiting for it to open.

The castle was marvelous, all white marble with towers and winding stairs. Kagome strained her control and kept an emotionless mask upon her face. "You may enter!" The gates opened and they walked down the straight path leading to the front double doors.

Sesshoumaru

"May Rin go with you?" Rin asked excitedly. "No!" the one word answers began." Please." Rin begged "No!" Sesshoumaru replied again. "Please." "No" "Please." "No" "Please." "No" "Please." "No" "Please." "No" "Please." "No" "Why not?" Rin said almost crying. "Because it is for Adults only and you are a bratty little kid!" Janken replied for Sesshoumaru. "Do not speak for me!" He kicked Janken and turned to Rin. "You are not aloud to go because you will be surrounded by some of my enemies and they might want to harm you. So you must stay!" Rin nodded not really understanding. Rin attacked herself to his leg. "I must go, I am already late!" He patted Rin on her head. Rin unattached herself and took a step back. "Janken, if any harm comes to Rin under your care you will receive a hundred times that amount." He concurred up his cloud and flouted toured the central lands.

Kagome 

"Come…but you must realize everyone will recognize you and you will know everyone here. You are a ruler, do not forget that!" Kagome nodded. Kasei opened the doors and entered the castle after his sister.

There was at least a hundred people there but a lot of people where missing. Everyone's head turned to see the new comer and everyone started whispering about Kagome, the girl who vanished from existence. Kagome and Kasei walked down the stairs and she could hear them whispering about her.

"Isn't that the girl that vanished over night?" One lady said to another. The lady she had been talking to replied. "Yeah, She's the one that stole Sesshoumaru's heart!" They glared at her. She kept walking. 

"Damn, I want to take that home tonight!" A lord said to another. "She's spoken for. That's Kagome, Sesshoumaru's love." The other replied back. "Let me dream!" Kagome scold but she didn't show it. 'I should have worn something less revealing. I don't anyone dreaming about me…except maybe Sesshoumaru.' Kagome saw Kasei glare at the lords and they stood taller and shut up. 'Thank you.' Kagome said to Kasei in his mind. Kasei shrugged it off and gave her a look that clearly said. "You're my sister! Don't expect anything less!"

People finally started to respond to Kagome as if she were human, well in her case vampire. They started talking to her like civil people and they finally got their stories strait. She didn't recognize most of the people there but she did recognize a girl about the age she should be by the name of Seijitsu. It was her only true Friend. The friend she told what was to become of her.

"Kagome!" She said and walked up to her giving and getting a warm hug. "I've missed you so! …We have so much to catch up on." Kagome nodded. "I've missed you too!" they hugged again. Kagome was so distracted that she didn't realize Sesshoumaru had come in. 

Everyone went silent again. Just like when Kagome and Kasei had walked in. Kagome caught Sesshoumaru's eye and they stared at each other. Sesshoumaru continued to walk forward. 'So my most resent feelings were right.' Kagome smiled and replied in his head. 'And so were mine!'

(A/N: Hehehe! Two chapters in one weekend! Just think what might happen next weekend!  
Sesshoumaru: Whatever I want you to do!  
Y.K.: Besides that!  
Kagome: Sesshoumaru stop bulling Y.K.  
Snickers.   
Sesshoumaru Growls   
Silence.   
Y.K.: See you next weekend!)


	6. Confrontations

(A/N: Guess what I'm going to say! You guessed it! I do not and never will own Inuyasha or any of the characters. That's a major disappointment but it is true!)

Chapter 6  
Confrontations

Inuyasha's and the group's P.O.V.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed after his fleeting form. "Why doesn't he listen!" she asked Miroku. He shrugged his shoulders with a nefarious look on his face. "Kagome and Shippou are missing and all you are thinking about is groping me!" she was way passed her last nerve and no one was helping to calm her down. Kirara purred below her and she reconsidered her last thoughts. At least someone was trying to help.

"Sango! I am appalled that you would think that about me! I was simply considering that Kagome wasn't kidnapped and that she went on her own free will!" Miroku inferred. Sango considered his words. "I believe it! There was no sign of a demon in the area. No sign of a struggle. No sent left behind. She just vanished…now we have to convince Inuyasha not to pursue her." Sango relaxed a little and enjoyed the quiet for a while.

Smack "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO CONTAIN YOURSELF!" Miroku held his face were she had slapped him. "I only thought that it would be a stress reliever." Sango growled deep in her throat and mumbled under her breath. "So much for peaceful quietness." Kirara landed in a clearing with Inuyasha in the middle of it sniffing the ground. "I can't even get a hint as to were that stupid shard detector went!" He growled. "We make camp here." He said again, jumping into the nearest tree.

10 minutes later

"All I'm saying is that she might not have been kidnapped, that's all. I mean it's almost been a week and we haven't received a ransom note or any threats of her death. And if Naraku has her he would be rubbing it in our faces." Miroku spat out as fast as he could. Inuyasha considered his words. "Well than we kidnap her and force her to finish the search!" Sango sighed and her head fell into her lap. "Inuyasha! I know Kagome she wouldn't run away for any reason. Maybe she thought us in danger so fled, but that doesn't make sense because she had brought Shippou with her. She left for a reason and I think we should let her go!" Sango said still curled in a ball. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Sango. "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! AND THAT IS FINAL!" Sango glared at him "You don't own me Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grabbed her by her throat and growled. "Yes I do!" his eyes flashed red. Sango panicked increasing the rage in his gaze. Kirara growled and tackled Inuyasha. Sango grabbed her boomerang and Miroku gripped his staff. Inuyasha managed to get out from under Kirara. "I don't need you guys to find her!" He fled leaving Sango and Miroku alone in the middle of the Clearing. "I say we consult Keade on this matter." Miroku Said after a minuet. "I agree. But Kikyou is there." They both mounted Kirara and headed toured Keade's hut.

The Ball 

"Kagome!" Seijitsu said while waving a hand in front of Kagome's face trying to get her to come back to reality. Kasei on the other hand stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and bowed. He then grabbed Seijitsu by the hand and led her away. Everyone began moving again, ignoring the fact that two people who they rarely ever saw decided to be civil on the same day.

They both stood in front of the other lost in the others eyes with compassion each wondering what the other was thinking. "Kagome, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Kagome nodded and followed him through the crowd not sure were he was leading her but trusted him enough not to question.

They exited through a side door that led to a balcony over the garden; there was stairs on the side where you could enter the garden. "Sesshoumaru, I-" he cut her off with a kiss. A kiss filled with so much passion and anger it almost consumed her. Her knees got weak and he held her up. She kissed back, experiencing her first kiss in five years. He finally broke the kiss and let her go when her legs started working properly again. "Wow." She smiled and leaned against the balcony enjoying the view of the multi colored flowers. Sesshoumaru joined her, loving the content ness that he was way overdue for.

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her thin waist and snuggled into her. "What happened?" Kagome sighed. "It's such a long story, SO I'll start from when we said goodbye to each other." Kagome explained everything, down to the last detail.

Kasei

Seijitsu and Kasei were talking to Seijitsu's brother. Kasei and him had met a few years back after Kagome had left. They have been close, but Kasei wanted more of Heisei than he ever thought he would get. He had told Kagome about him but he knew Kagome thought he was a girl.

"Where is Kagome?" Seijitsu asked after awhile. "Still with Sesshoumaru! I think you should let them catch up on things first before you and Kagome reacquaint yourselves alright!" Heisei said shortly and Kasei nodded. "How would you feel if you were in Kagome's shoe's and you were taken away from your love for 500 years?"

"Yeah she will want to catch up with everyone but he comes first." Seijitsu agreed and sighed, as she looked in the direction of a demon a little older then herself. He looked back and smiled at her as if he felt her need of him right now.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru 

"-And now I'm here with you." She finished. Sesshoumaru nodded thinking over everything she had just confessed to her. "How about yourself? What did you end up doing?" Sesshoumaru looked deeply into her eyes swimming in the oceans that were there. He would leave a few things out, but he would tell her everything. "My story is shorter than yours and a lot more violent. Once you left I drowned myself in training and eventually became a stronger demon then my father. At 16 he died and I had to take over the western lands. Demons would challenge me every chance they got and I always prevailed. Many didn't agree with such a young man taking such a responsibility at such a young age. I would have agreed with them but I had nothing better to do then maintain the western lands. When Inuyasha's mother died, he left me as well. Apparently he then got himself trapped to a tree. I was alone until about a year ago when I found Rin, Like Shippou, she is also an orphan only she's human. When I heard of your parents dieing I knew Kasei would become like me. I didn't want that to happen so I hoped I would convince him into coming and then make sure that him and Heisei left together hopefully planning a future together." Kagome smiled up at him snuggling even further into him. It had been to long since she had been in his arms. "I heard of her. Kasei told me about how close they were but he was afraid she wouldn't return his affection." Sesshoumaru smiled "Heisei is a guy, did your brother fail to mention that?" Kagome didn't know how to respond. "Yeah, he did." She laughed. "I'm going to get him back for that…I think he's afraid of a lot of people's responses! I think I want in on this hook up!" They were already plotting.

(A/N: Y.K.: Now you know who's gay and who will be gay together.   
Sesshoumaru: I knew it wasn't me!  
Y.K.: The story isn't over yet! So don't get ahead of yourself!  
Kagome: Please don't make him gay!  
Sesshoumaru: I'll right my own story! I don't need you!  
Y.K.: You sound like Inuyasha!  
Sesshoumaru: NO I DON'T!!!!  
Kagome: yeah you do!  
All right back to the story)

Kasei and Heisei

"They are taking way to long out there and I'm afraid to go look what there doing." Kasei told Heisei. "Well fear no longer!" Sesshoumaru said walking up to them, Kagome by his side. Seijitsu spotted Kagome and appeared instantly at her side. She froze as Kagome started telling her the plan in her head. 'This is really starting to be cool!' she thought only to herself. The plan started to go in motion and Seijitsu dragged her brother away.

"Kasei where is the girl you are so much in love with…what was her name I forget!" Kagome asked knowing the play her and Sesshoumaru were going to play out. "A girl! Kasei why the sudden change? I need to meet her if a girl stole your heart!" Kasei started to get nervous. Hopefully Heisei couldn't hear from over there. "…No not a girl." Kagome looked confused. Fake confused but she still pulled it off quite well. "What do you mean?" she asked. Kagome gave Seijitsu the word and they walked back without Kasei knowing. "I don't love a girl, he's a guy. I was afraid you wouldn't love me if you knew I was gay." Kagome huffed. "Well I am not upset at you for loving a guy, I'm upset that you could think even for a second, I would love you any less for any reason!" she banished her anger and looked excited "who is he?" Kasei shuffled a little then mumble. "Heisei." Heisei heard what he said and beamed with happiness. "Good because I love you as well!" Kasei froze then smiled. They too left through the door that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had just entered. "You guys together can come up with the most nefarious plans! Even when you two were younger." Seijitsu said her face beaming with joy. "They both secretly had loved each other for the longest time! Hopefully Heisei goes to live with Kasei!" A demon came up behind Seijitsu and asked her to dance she accepted. "I'll ask you about him later!" Kagome told her in her mind. Sesshoumaru smiled at her. Everyone around them that saw his smile gasped. "Would you like to dance?" Kagome took his out stretched hand and followed as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. 

(A/N: Should I continue?  
Sesshoumaru: No make them wonder!  
Y.K.: Yeah but that means I have to wait too!  
Kagome: You have to learn how to be patient!  
Y.K.: Yeah but I have my whole life ahead of me. And you know what they say.  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah, never do something today that you can put off until tomorrow.   
Kagome: That's not a good saying.  
Y.K.: You're such a goody goody!  
Sesshoumaru: Not when we're alone.  
Y.K.: EWWWWW!  
Kagome: blush   
Sesshoumaru: laughs You'll find out next chapter how naughty she can be!  
Y.K.: You're not supposed to tell!)


	7. Lustful Relations

(A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its Characters. I say this all the time and every time, I cry. I would love to own such a touching and amazing show. But I don't. Crying )

Chapter 7  
Lustful relations

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were in the middle of the dance floor, a slow song started and they changed pace. Kagome locked her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He snuggled into her neck and they walked slowly in circles. "I love you!" He said in her ear. "I love you too!" Kagome replied smiling even though he couldn't see it, he could feel it. "I want you and Shippou to return with me! We could pick him up on our way there." Kagome nodded "I would like that."

Seijitsu and her mysterious man left before everyone else. Kasei and Heisei mentioned it as they left, they both were pretty comical about it but Kagome and Sesshoumaru sensed something not rolling in the right direction. "Alright. Heisei and me are going to leave as well. We'll see you later!" They started walking away but Kasei stopped and turned back. "You can pick up Shippou in the morning if you guys wish. I'm sure he wouldn't notice!" Kagome blushed but nodded none then less.

When the song ended, Sesshoumaru led her to the exit into the garden. "Where are you taking me?" Sesshoumaru just smiled. "I promised we would go swimming. We never got around to it!" Kagome smiled and kissed him lifting him off the ground and flying them both toured the waterfall. She could hear it in the distance but soon forgot about that and could only feel Sesshoumaru and his lips pressing against hers. There mouths opened and his tongue slipped in. Kagome didn't know what to do at first but let instincts take over and their tongues began to wrestle.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, both gasping for air. "We're here!" Kagome nodded and landed them before the waterfall. She didn't know how long it had been since they left but it didn't seem more than 15 minuets. The waterfall was just how she had left it all those years ago. The lights still shinning in the water, the moon wasn't full but it still illuminated the water spectacularly.

Kagome stepped out of her dress completely aware of Sesshoumaru watching her every move. She striped to nothing slowly building his lust for her, moving so sensually he had to resist from attacking her now. She stood on the edge of a large rock and looked over. She took a step back and then dived in. She swam to the middle then poked her head up from in the center. She watched Sesshoumaru get undressed, his perfectly defined muscles flexing. The thought of Kagome feeling him and having him all to herself exited her. Sesshoumaru dived in and popped up next to her wrapping an arm around her. They kissed, they touch and they had passion beyond believe. It had been building up for far too long.

"May I?" Sesshoumaru asked in a husky voice. "I need you!" Kagome could only nod her eyes half closed not knowing how Sesshoumaru could even form sentences. Sesshoumaru picked her up out of the water and jumped onto the cliffs side. He jumped up one more layer and then entered the opening in the side of the cliff. It was the same as the last time she had been here but she hadn't noticed. Kagome had locked her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. She was kissing his neck vigorously, which wasn't helping his concentration.  
Sesshoumaru fell onto the bed that he had put there a few hundred years back. He had a maid come by every now and then to clean it up. She must have come just recently. Kagome spread her legs and Sesshoumaru paused. "This will hurt, Koi." She nodded just wanting him inside her. She had never done this before and he was aware of that. He entered her slowly, her tightness almost making him collapse on top of her. She screamed his name in pain; Kagome's nails digging into his back. Once the pain slip-sided her screams turned to Sighs and murmurs of desire and Kagome started moving with Sesshoumaru. The rhythm of the movement was overbearing and Kagome felt her reaching her peak faster then she wanted it to.

Sesshoumaru felt her resisting the end but he was resisting his peak as well. He wanted more; it was too early for it to be over already. They collapse at the same time. Sesshoumaru pulled out of her after his seeds had spilt inside of her. She wouldn't get pregnant, not unless they both agreed to it before they made love. That hadn't happened.

"Koi, can I claim you as my mate?" Kagome laughed. "It's a little late to be asking." He smiled. "No, not like that. When I demon takes a mate he bits her where her neck and shoulder join. It tells other demons your mine. And once your bit no one else can ever make love to you but me. Until I die of course." Kagome considered this. "Alright, but does it hurt?" Sesshoumaru didn't know he'd never done it before. "I don't know." Kagome moved her head back and he bit down. She gasped loudly, a bright light flashing in front of her. Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's Arms. He tried to pull away but was unable to. "What's going on?" She gasped but Sesshoumaru couldn't reply.

When morning came Kagome woke up first. She was in Sesshoumaru's Death grip and couldn't get him to even loosen a little. She wasn't complaining, she loved being in his arms but she wanted a bath before he awoke. Kagome looked around the cave she was in. It was cool looking. There was the bed they were in, an end table beside that with the picture of her and Sesshoumaru with purple lilies all around them. It was the same picture she saw the night of her transformation. Across from the bed was a bookcase with different kinds of books in it. Some spell, some informational books. Beside that was a chair and she wondered if Sesshoumaru ever came here to be alone and read. She sighed and snuggled into him. Kagome didn't fall asleep she just waited for Sesshoumaru.

Kagome felt the mark on her neck and flinched it must have woke Sesshoumaru because he kissed his bit mark. "I'm sorry." He kissed it again tenderly; it didn't hurt after he kissed it. "I'm not." She smiled and hugged him. She felt her nail marks and looked over his shoulder. "Did I do that?" her voice was a little scratchy from screaming his name. Sesshoumaru laughed. "Yeah! I guess you did."

"I want a bath!" Kagome said after lying on the bed with Sesshoumaru for a while. "Alright, lets go take a bath!"

(A/N: Sorry so short but what can I say.  
Sesshoumaru: Told you she wasn't as good as you all thought.  
Kagome: SESSHOUMARU!!!!!  
Laughing   
Y.K.: Alright, see you next weekend!


	8. A New Home

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters on the show or in the books. I am simply using the characters to express my creativity and to show that I am really a fan of the show Inuyasha.  
Sesshoumaru: If you keep writing more then one chapter each weekend everyone will expect that next time.  
Y.K.: Yeah but the people writing me reviews were really nice. Thank you.  
Kagome: I wouldn't be able to resist the temptations either.  
Sesshoumaru: You can't resist any temptations. Especially when it comes to me.  
Y.K.: Sesshoumaru that was the last time that I put you in charge of writing the lemons! It made you like Miroku!  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah Miroku and I should get together and learn from one another.  
Y.K.: Sounds like another gay pairing to me!  
Growling Y.K.: I was kidding.  
Kagome: well, Sesshoumaru is chasing Y.K. So I guess I'll write this chapter.)

Chapter 8  
A new home

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were dressed and just about to take to the air to retrieve Shippou and then return to Sesshoumaru's castle in the western lands. "Can you sense that?" Kagome asked concern evident on her face and in her eyes. "Yeah I sensed it at the ball last night too but was too distracted to act on it." Kagome nodded in agreement for that was why she had not mentioned it as well she didn't want anything to ruin the beautiful evening she had been granted by the higher gods.

"What is it? You always had a way of knowing what would eventually come to pass." Kagome gave in a skeptical look and put an arm on her hip. "You know quite well that my visions don't work like that!" Sesshoumaru just stared back with a blank look. "Well then you're pretty much useless in this kind of situation." Kagome considered his words and smiled. "Is this Sesshoumaru playing? Who would guess that the infamously cold Sesshoumaru could kid around?" She gave him a smirk and continued. "Your right though. I'm pretty much useless! Only, we could investigate it by using my ability to fly!" Kagome grabbed his hand and they were lifted into the air just above the tree line. "I'm not completely useless." She said with a smirk and he answered with a smirk back.

'Who in the hell are they?' Sesshoumaru asked Kagome in her head. 'I know as much as you.' They were both over looking the tops of the trees at about 13 demons loading a carriage with wooden boxes big enough to fit about three people in. Sesshoumaru's ears moved in the boxes direction and he inhaled their smells. 'There're people inside of the boxes.' Kagome inhaled as well. The scents smelt familiar. 'I think, I know those two people in the box to the right. I know I do. I just can't place who they are.' Sesshoumaru inhaled the scents of the box on the right.

'Two human, one demon. One male, two female. This is a slave trade. They must have been captured. They are knocked out and I think the male is injured in his right hand. There's a hole in it.' Kagome put the pieces together. 'Sango, Kirara and Miroku!' Sesshoumaru began sizing up the demons. 'Those are the humans that you were traveling with when you were searching for the Shikon no tama?' Remembering the story Kagome had told him. Kagome began to tear up. 'They came looking for me! If I would have told them they wouldn't have.' Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms. 'Its not your fault! Inuyasha should have been with them. Were going to rescue them, but wait until there carriage takes off they will split up and half will go with the other carriage half will go with your friends.' Kagome nodded and they waited.

Kasei and Heisei

"I wonder what's taking Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" Heisei asked Kasei. They were both on the balcony watching the sunrise. "Well, it is Sesshoumaru and Kagome were talking about." Heisei nodded. "Yeah, I wonder if my sister returned home yet. Mother will be furious with her, not me though. She knew about us. Even if we didn't." Kasei wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "If only we would have noticed the others affection." He sighed audible. "If only." The Sun was over the tree line, both finding happiness with the other.

Sango and Miroku

"Sango, wake up!" Miroku Whispered loudly. "We need to find a way to escape but you being unconscious isn't part of the plan." Kirara rubbed her head on Sango's, trying to wake her. "This isn't working!" Miroku looked at his bandage work. "I should have been more careful!" He pulled the blooded bandage off of her stomach. It started to heal but the wound was still sore. A sword had gone through her stomach during the fight for freedom. "Please stay alive! I need you." Miroku cradled her in his arms praying to any god that would hear him. Chanting spells to make her heal faster.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru

'Finally!' Kagome shuddered. 'You get the two on the right. I'll get the two on the left and then we save all the slaves.' Sesshoumaru said back loving his not so thought out plan, but he had the stronger demons to take care of and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. If she was in less danger that was all the really concerned him. She nodded her head. 'On the count of three! 1…2…3!' They dropped from the sky on top of the driver of the carriage. That took care of him, now the other four. They split up each taking their own challengers with them. They were done in a matter of minuets.  
"Sango! Miroku! Kirara!" Kagome said from out side of the carriage. Miroku was the only one that yelled back, which worried her. "Kagome! In here! In here!" Kagome followed his voice. "Don't touch the side of the box. Make sure no one is touching the walls of the box." There was shuffling from inside the box. "Done!" Kagome concentrated and set the sides of the box in flames, the top included.

A stunned Miroku walked out carrying a motionless Sango. "Kagome! You should do that to the other boxes! We should save them all!" Miroku gave a death glare at Sesshoumaru and Kirara growled at him. "You guys he's not evil! Trust me!" Miroku had no choice and he had more pressing matters on his mind at the moment.  
At the end of opening every box they had 10 people. 5 humans, 5 demons. Not including Sango, Miroku or Kirara. Sesshoumaru stood before them. "Do you have home's to return to?" everyone just stared back. "You could stay with us if you wish it. I am Lord Sesshoumaru ruler over the western lands. It is your choice. If you wish to live with me until you find elsewhere to stay, so be it! Under me I offer you a warm meal and protection. I will not ask anything of you all until you are healed. If you wish to stay with me aboard the wagon we have just rescued you from." Everyone boarded. "Is she alright?" Sesshoumaru asked after he was done taking care of the ex-hostages. Kirara was in Kagome's arms crying in a very cat like way. "Move aside!" He ordered to Miroku. Miroku gave him a very defiant look. "Miroku, trust him. He's nothing like Inuyasha. Believe me!" Sesshoumaru gave her an appreciative look and drew his sword and cut through the middle of her before Miroku could react. Sango sat up but Miroku was already yelling at Kagome. "YOU SAID I COULD TRUST HIM!" Kagome looked hurt. "DON'T YELL AT HER!" Sango yelled at him. Kagome decided to explain. "It's a healing sword." Miroku helped Sango up off the ground and Kirara jumped out of Kagome's arms and into Sango's. This time it was Sesshoumaru's turn to deliver the death glare at Miroku. He turned from them and guided Kagome to the front of the carriage. "Get in. We have to pick up one more person before we start heading toured my castle so stay calm, we'll be traveling a little differently." Kagome smiled at his announcement. Miroku and Sango climbed in the back with the others. Kagome made the carriage fly, Kirara flew behind them watching all their backs. She eventually got tiered and joined Sango and Miroku in the back.

(A/N: You better not get used to having more than one chapter in one weekend!  
Kagome: Hey, be nice!  
Sesshoumaru: She's just expressing her worries that people will get mad at her if she doesn't have time to write more than one chapter next weekend. Even if they are really short!  
Y.K.: Short but Sweet!  
Sesshoumaru: No just short!  
Y.K.: AND SWEET   
Sesshoumaru: NO  
Y.K.: YES  
Sesshoumaru: NO  
Y.K.: YES   
Sesshoumaru: NO  
Y.K.: YES  
Sesshoumaru: NO  
Kagome: Stop it!  
Y.K.: Thanks again for the reviews for those of you took the time to write me one. I really appreciate it. It's really a great way to inspire me!) 


	9. Arriving

(A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Please don't sue! I love you all too much and if you did something like that it would put a dent in our relationship! I would hate that!)

Chapter 9   
Arriving

"Shippou, look!" Kasei pointed toured the sky with his hand. Shippou, who had been playing in the garden with Heisei, looked up toured the flying carriage. "It seems that Kagome and Sesshoumaru acquired a few friends on their way here." Shippou smelt the air. "Sango! Miroku!" Shippou started to jump up and down.  
"Hmmm, it's hard to tell which one is the child. The one doing the jumping or the one doing the chasing." Sesshoumaru joked keeping a strait face. Kagome laughed, it would be hard just by looking. Kagome landed the carriage and jumped off the front.  
"Hey Shippou!" Kagome said while giving him a great big bear hug. "Did you have fun?" he asked, Kagome smiled and put him down. "Loads and loads of fun!" She turned to Kasei and Heisei as Shippou ran to the back of the carriage to give Sango and Miroku a hug. "Thanks for looking after him. I appreciate it." Heisei just smiled while Kasei gave her a hug. "He's my nephew, anytime you need someone to watch him we'll gladly do it. Anyway he's fun to play with." Kasei Looked at Sesshoumaru. "Anytime you need us to watch that little tike of yours, we could do the same for you. You family now." Kasei said fingering Kagome's fresh bit marks that graced her neck. She blushed and pulled away. "Well, I wasn't the only one added to your family. You both have bite marks too. Which I might say happened later then it should have happened." Sesshoumaru replied, saving Kagome from being the only one blushing.  
"See you two later… Have lots of fun!" Kagome screamed from the carriage as it took off into the skies. Shippou poked his head through the thin material that made the carriages roof and walls. "So, were are we going now mama?" Shippou pushed the rest of his body through and landed himself a place in her lap. "We're going to Sesshoumaru's castle. We're going to live there now." Shippou nodded and snuggled into a ball just like the cat he is. Kagome petted his fur with careful fingers like she always would, as she expected he fell asleep. Kagome leaned against Sesshoumaru and he wrapped an arm around her. "We'll be there soon." He said so only she could hear.  
Miroku who had noticed the hole Shippou made poked his head through it and asked the questions that he had been trying to figure out all day. "How did-" Kagome put a hand over his mouth. "Shippou is sleeping." He nodded so Kagome respectfully took her hand away. Miroku looked at the proximity of Sesshoumaru and Kagome and confirmed his earlier assumptions. "How did you become…well, whatever you are?" Miroku asked. "I was born this way. My father just put a concealment spell on me. So, I was never truly human…I'll explain everything tomorrow. After we arrive at Sesshoumaru's." Miroku glared at Sesshoumaru again. Sango and him had been traveling with Inuyasha longer than Kagome had, even if they had more feelings for Kagome. They agreed with Inuyasha about his brother, he had tried to kill them before. Why the sudden change? He for one would not, not fall for his trap. But he wouldn't leave Kagome and Shippou with him either! He climbed back into the carriage and slept.  
They arrived at the castle by dawn; the sun shinning behind the castle gave it a florescent glow. Kagome wasn't surprised she'd seen this castle a million times and even lived here. She awoke Shippou so he would know where he is. Shippou on the other hand had never seen the western lords domain. There was stairs leading to the front double doors that was surrounded by the biggest garden she had seen so far. There were three huge ivory made main halls that led to more underground halls. There were so many rooms; Kagome hadn't even found them all.  
She landed the Carriage in the middle of the garden, everyone was asleep in the back so Kagome decided to wake everyone to try and prevent another heated encounter between Miroku and Sesshoumaru. "Come on everyone. We have arrived." They came out one by one. It was slow but they needed to know where their rooms are. Sesshoumaru waited patiently for them to get themselves up. He knew some of the people wouldn't make it; His sword could heal and bring back the dead. It couldn't extract poison, and some were poisoned. He escorted everyone to there courtiers on the lower level. Having already explained that if they were to stay here and eat here they were required to do things around the mansion. They all agreed and went to sleep in there rooms.  
Shippou was next. It was already established that he would get the room next to Rin. As soon as they got into that hall way Rin came running out, but stopped short. "Who are you?" She asked Kagome. "I'm Kagome, and you must be Rin?" "Rin is me." She said pointing to herself with pride. "This is Shippou. He's going to stay in the room next to yours." She turned to Shippou who she didn't see there the first time. "Your about Rin's age. Do you want to play in the garden?" Shippou nodded was about to take a step toured her then looked up at Kagome for permission. Kagome nodded and nudged him forward a little. The little girl grew impatient and took Shippou by the hand and dragged him there talking all the way. "Rin will show him his room." Kagome smiled. "She's so cute!" Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and guided her to his room where they wouldn't be just looking.

(A/N: I am so sorry for not updating these last two weekends. See I was sick the last weekend and the weekend before I had writers block. That's why this chapter sucks.  
Sesshoumaru: She's telling the truth. And you all know I love to get her in trouble whenever I can.  
Kagome: Sesshoumaru even offered to cut her with his sword. But he also can't extract a virus from anyone's system.  
Y.K.: Once again I apologize for the shortness and the lateness.)


	10. Golden Orb

(A.N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters to the show or to the books.  
Sesshoumaru: Why do you have to say that in the beginning of every story?  
Y.K: So no one sews me!  
Kagome: Someone would do that?  
Y.K: I hope not! I like these people; they give me really nice reviews.  
Sesshoumaru: Probably not lately though, you skipped like three weekends, maybe more! The first week I understood but you could have wrote after that!  
Y.K: DON"T TELL ON ME!!!!!!! I did have writers block! But, I'm back now!)

Chapter 10  
Golden Orb

A year has passed with complete bliss. Everyone is happy with each other; Rin and Shippou are both ten. Sesshoumaru and Kagome a year older. It's the middle of the night so everyone is presumed asleep.  
Kagome was sleeping next to Sesshoumaru, he was listening to her whisper little truths in her sleep. This one in particular was a nightmare. "Rin…don't touch it…Stay close…don't worry Sesshoumaru will…DON'T" She shot out of bed tears streaming down her face. Sesshoumaru of course was there to comfort her. "What did you see?" Kagome shot out of bed thankful that she wore pajamas this time ran from the room toward the forest surrounding the castle. Sesshoumaru went to the balcony and watched her for a moment before he jumped from the balcony to chase after her. That is when he spotted a figure in front of Kagome in a clearing looking at a ball glowing gold. It was Rin.   
"RIN DON'T TOUCH IT!" Kagome screamed, if Rin heard she didn't acknowledge that she did. Sesshoumaru picked up his pace, sorry he had not brought his sword but thankful he had his claws and poison. Just in case a battle took place. Kagome grabbed Rin by the arm as her other arm grabbed the glowing orb. They vanished into mist and smoke before his eyes.  
The next few minutes he spent in silence until he heard Kagome voice in his head. She could be anywhere but because they where mate they could still talk to each other in their heads.  
"Sesshoumaru the orb transported me and Rin to some worn down castle in the middle of no where." He thought for a second. "Are you two okay?" "Yes, were fine. Rin is out of her trance, and we landed nicely." Kagome started to roam through the castle to try and tell were they are, Rin was attached to her hip shaking slightly with fear. They walked into a room with someone in the room. "Did you find something?" He sounded in her head. "Hello?" Sesshoumaru began to panic and feel helpless. An abandoned Castle was not enough information!  
"Kagome, I didn't expect you to be transported too!" the man in the middle of the room said in a voice that didn't sound male of female and it was kind of hypnotic. Kagome couldn't see his face. "Hey, it works. I now have two people for my revenge against Sesshoumaru." Kagome growled, which wasn't out of her character at all. "What did he ever do to you?" The man laughed and it came out husky like. "He killed my mate, I had no Idea that Sesshoumaru had taken one or I would have just came for you." Kagome thought fast. "Then send Rin back and just take me!" She said it almost like a plea. "No, See My mate was pregnant with twins when she was killed. We have just enough people to make up for it." Kagome panicked. "You have Shippou!" The man turned around, Rin buried her face into Kagome as she bent down to protect her from him. Kagome covered her as much as she could.  
Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's faint screams in his head and an image of eyes never would have forgotten. "Yotaru" He knew why he did this and he also knew what his next step was. He got Shippou and they traveled to Heisei and Kasei's home.  
"You what? What does that have to do with anything and where is my sister?" Kasei asked anger flaring but not really directed toward Sesshoumaru. He knew the next thing that would come out of Sesshoumaru's mouth would be worse than his confession of killing a pregnant demoness. Who would have had twins meaning three innocents! "Yotaru, her mate and the father to her children lived through it. He is going to get his revenge." Kasei sat down, two tears escaped his hold and he growled. Heisei tried to comfort him but he was far beyond reach now. He left for the training room where he would destroy everything until he cooled down.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Heisei gave him a skeptical look. "Yeah, but you made him go over the top. He might be mad for a while. What do you know about what happened."  
"Kagome was having one of her dreams, about Rin. It happens all the time but the one she has been having lately she couldn't remember. So I stayed up to listen to her whispers. She was talking about Rin and not to touch it and stuff along those lines. This one she must have remembered and known that it was happening then. She ran to Rin who was watching a golden orb of light. Kagome told her not to touch it but she wouldn't listen and they both vanished after Rin touched the orb. Once they vanished She told me in my head that they were in a worn down castle and that they were both all right. They I heard her Scream and an image of the eye's of Yotaru"  
"Kagome wake up, please wake up!" Rin pleaded from inside the wind tunnel Kagome had created around them. Kagome had passed out but her unconscious mind sensed the danger so didn't let the evil man through. Rin began to cry, which must have brought Kagome back to the present. "Rin you have to be strong for me. Don't let him have the satisfaction of seeing you cry. He is ruthless. Like how Sesshoumaru used to be. Please be strong for me baby." She pulled Rin to her chest. "You're a big girl. Don't let him scare you, you have more power than you know and this may be the time for it to awaken." Rin pulled away slightly as Kagome stopped the wind funnel that had surrounded them. "I will mama. I will." They were alone, in a dark room with a hot spring and two plates of food. This was only the beginning.  
Kasei returned from the destroying dojo to hear part of Heisei and Sesshoumaru's Conversation. "…I'm afraid he will get his revenge fully." Sesshoumaru hung his head in his hands. "What do you mean?" Heisei asked truly concerned. "Rin, Kagome and our unborn child, two of my children and my mate. He planned this." The room was stunned to silence. Kasei fell to his knees.

(Y.K: what a good twist.  
Sesshoumaru: I sound like the bad guy.  
Kagome: I sound helpless.  
Y.K: Sorry!  
Sesshoumaru: Well I guess I was a mess when Kagome disappeared, an assassin to be exact.  
Kagome: That's almost sweet.  
They kiss   
Y.K: That is almost pathetic! See you next time!)


	11. Yotaru

(A/N: I do not and will never own Inuyasha or any of the characters to the show.

Kagome: Y.K. is to Embarrassed to say what she needs to so I will for her. See she isn't really that good with a computer, and well her grammar sucks. Even some of the reviews tell her that. Yet when people rate her she somehow came up with a 9 something. She's not complaining at all! She loves her readers and the reviews. Even the critical ones! You are all just helping that's all! Any ways. She has contradicted herself, probably on more than one occasion so she will clear two up. Go a head Y.K.

Y.K: You said you would explain.

Kagome: I did! You have to clear it up though.

Y.K: Fine! Kagome transformed on her 17th birthday. 502 years actually passed between Kagome and Sesshoumaru because she had to go to the future when she was 10 and the time interloped making ever year for Kagome 100 for Sesshoumaru. The extra 2 years was Kagome being in the past searching for a jewel with Inuyasha and the gang. (She came to the past at 15!) About my grammar, I will try to be more careful and look into the whole beta reader thing. Thanks for listening! Sorry for making you wait.) 

Chapter 11  
Yotaru

Knock…Knock…Knock The repeated sound of knocking came from outside the door Kagome and Rin were currently staying. "God damn it! I'M FUCKING KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR!" Kagome laughed. She was used to all his little games by now, it has been a month since Rin and her had been taken from their home. Rin even started messing with him, like now for example. "Sorry, we must not have heard you. Come in!" He walked in his composure back in its original place. Both Rin and Kagome beamed their smiles at him. He walked in wearing his usual attire. A facemask that covered his whole face, including his eyes. His body in a black chain male suit with a crimson red cape flowing down his back. She sent the image to Sesshoumaru on more than one occasion. All she got back was a name. Yotaru. She has yet to reveal the knowledge to him.

"Why do you mess with me so? I am being a good host! I feed you well, I have supplied you with a hot spring, and bathroom use!" He asked with amusement. "Not all my prisoners are granted with such hospitality." Kagome got angry, she has held her composer this long but she knew it was breaking. This time it busted. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY BABY AND WHY DON'T YOU LET RIN GO!!!!!" Yotaru just laughed. "So naïve, its almost cute." He smiled. "Do you really want to know?" Kagome didn't know if she wanted to know the answer to the question she asked. He told her anyways. "I want to entice Sesshoumaru here and have him witness the death of all three of you, one at a time…I will get to see his face as he watches from the sidelines. He won't be able to get past my barriers. Think, only two years to go!"

Kagome shuddered as he left the room, Rin cuddled up next to Kagome sharing the only blanket they had. "I didn't know you were pregnant! What are you going to name him?" Kagome sighed, "How did you know it was going to be a boy?" Rin shrugged her shoulders "I just know…I think you should name him Kouji!" Kagome smiled at her. "Yeah that is a good name."

"Sesshoumaru!" Kasei said for the fifteenth time, no exaggeration. He finally gave up on him and looked at Heisei. "Did you find anything on Yotaru?" Heisei acknowledged him by raising a finger in his direction. He put the finger in the book he was reading to mark his place, he began his summary of everything he learned. "You know the rule where the oldest sibling has to be mated before the younger sibling. Well here Yotaru the second sibling found his mate before his older brother. The father loathed him for it so kicked him out on his own. In the mean time the girl got pregnant so the father had to take him back. Yotaru destroyed the family name. His older brother banished him and his brothers' mate to a different dimension. They found a way to leave through golden orbs; only their time here is limited. That's all I know." Sesshoumaru came back to reality. "Find out which dimension!" Heisei nodded and went back to the books. "Kagome is going to name our child Kouji. Rin gave her the idea." This gave new inspiration to the group.

"STOP SCREAMING! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!" Rin and Kagome looked at each other. "Yotaru is torturing someone again. I hope they survive." Rin wiggled a little. "Yeah, but the person being tortured doesn't. I hope he doesn't turn to us after Kouji is born." Kagome nodded loathing this torture house. "What do you think Yotaru had meant by us having to wait two years?" Rin smiled then frowned. "He is going to wait until Kouji ages enough to know what is going on around him. So he feels everything. It's ruthless. I wont let it happen." Kagome smiled down at her. "Your stronger." Rin nodded as she raised her arm above them and made a pinkish blue barrier around them. "You are a miko! I could teach you everything I know." Kagome got exited and hugged her. "Yes, but you need to sleep Kagome. I'll wake you if he decides to visit." Kagome nodded. It had been a long day.

(A/N: That wasn't so bad. Tell me what you thought!   
Sesshoumaru: All right, WHY WAS I NOT THE MAIN PERSON IN THIS CHAPTER?  
Kagome: Selfish prick!  
Y.K: All right, love ya, bye for now.) 


	12. Evolved

Disclaimer: Would I be here, writing this story if I owned Inuyasha? NO! So there for I don't!  
(Kagome: It would be cool if you did own it.   
Y.K.: Don't I know it!  
Sesshoumaru: But you don't!   
Kagome: Stop being so mean to Y.K!  
Y.K.: lets get to the story!)

Chapter 12  
Evolved

"EAT!!!" came the all to familiar impassive voice of the guy who served the food to the prisoners. He himself is a slave; Kagome had once asked if he had a choice in this life. Empty soulless eyes always stared back, like he was pleading, asking her to save him and she could do nothing to help. Today's platter was special. Rice balls, some kind of soup and water. Usually they didn't get rice balls, the entrée was typically bread, Soup, pork chops (she hoped) and water. The sweet voice of a little girl sounded behind her and she called out for the man who was about to move on. "Please, do you have any healing herbs, Clary Sage to be exact? And can we please have another soup? She is sick, if I lose her…" She trailed off, She was afraid that Rin was beyond healing, her miko powers only eased the pain a little. The man stared back, no emotion in his eyes, just black orbs. She was so trans-fixed on his eyes that she didn't realize he slid an extra tray under the door.

She snapped out of her trans like state when he turned his back and left. She grabbed the tray and hurried to the other side of the room. She crushed the herbs with the back end of the spoon realizing that he also gave her tarragon. She added the herbs to the soup and stirred the concoction together. Kagome reached over to touch Rins forehead, She instantly withdrew her hand, the heat was overwhelming. Kagome wasted no time and put her hand on her stomach letting her miko powers flow through Rins body. Kagome felt the weakness take over her body, the warning that she could pass out. Rin finally woke up, half open eyes flashing around the room nervously. "Rin come here." Kagome leaned her up against her shoulder as she spoon-fed her the soup. 'Sesshoumaru…please hurry!' She didn't realize that she actually sent him that thought. 'We are doing the best we can, love. Please stay strong for me.' The distress was evident in his voice. Kagome sighed.

The soup was gone and Rin was again sleeping. Kagome now turned to the rest of the food, she was eating for two now. Kagome eat the food deep in thought about whether or not Sesshoumaru would make it for their child's birth. Kagome unconsciously placed her hand on her bulging stomach. She was over the morning sickness but she had lost count on how many months that had passed. Rin spoke in her sleep, "Stop…don't leave me…darkness…wait!" Kagome laid down next to her wrapping her arm around her in a motherly way. She stilled, and Kagome fell asleep next to her.

"Sesshoumaru…I am going to help you look for them!" Shippou ran after him. "You need as many people as you can to look for them. I can help. Kagome taught me how to read!" Sesshoumaru turned to Shippou, his courage shown in his eyes and the determination radiating outward from his stature. Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself to say no, but he couldn't bring himself to say yes either. He could find out something that could be useful, but that useful information could be something so horrible that Shippou couldn't handle it. 'He is 11.' he sighed inaudibly. 'Kagome missed his birthday. I'm sure she will make it up to him somehow.' Shippou stood next to him, compassion shining in his eyes as now. "I know why you wouldn't want me to come, but I can handle it. You forget that I have traveled with Inuyasha and the gang and have looked death in the face. I am an orphan you know. I couldn't help my father or mother because I was to young then, but I can help now and if I don't I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" Sesshoumaru huffed. "Knowledge beyond your years flows from your lips." He froze as Kagome's voice sounded in his head. 'Sesshoumaru…Please hurry!' what unfortunate timing. 'We are doing the best we can, love. Please stay strong for me.' He looked at the boy in front of him. "You may help." The boy smiled, excitement shown in his eyes. 'That excitement may be misplaced.' He picked up the boy with his tail and flew threw the sky. The boy laughed, joy mixed with fear danced inside him. 'He is growing up, a man and a boy.'

"GOD DAMN HIM!" Miroku scold. "We are following him!" Sango mounted Kirara, Miroku followed suit. "It is like we don't exist. Or care. AND NEITHER IS TRUE!" Sango tapped Kirara and she followed the leaping Sesshoumaru. "Save your anger when we reach him." Miroku gladly abided as he snuggled a little to close to Sango. "Back off hentai!" Miroku gave her an appalled look, then settled for a grin. "You know it is a stress reliever." She growled, her hand landing square on his cheek.

"Sesshoumaru is stopping." Miroku pointed the evil glares toward him stopped momentarily to see if his accusations were right. Kirara landed next to Sesshoumaru all three of them giving him the dirtiest looks they could muster. Sango jumped from her cat demon and pointed an accusing finger at him advancing at a quick pace. Shippou scurried. When Sango was this furious everyone should stay clear, for his or her own good. "WE ARE NOT USELESS, WE MAY BE HUMANS, AND I KNOW YOU HOLD US LOW BUT IN THIS SIUATION IT IS NOT ONLY YOU THAT IS AT RISK OF LOSING KAGOME! WE ARE HELPING! EVEN IF IT ONLY AMOUNTS TO A LITTLE!" Sango was almost upon him, when he did the most unexpected thing. Smiled. Sango lost her footing, with shock etched on her face she fell on her butt. He nodded his impassive face back in place; his eyes still held humor, but still sorrow as well. Miroku helped Sango up, rubbing her butt. Her hand once again went to his face. "I was only checking to see if you broke any bones." He said with an innocent face. She dragged him by the ear to Kirara as Sesshoumaru and Shippou took to the skies once more.

"My little one." This time the voice was not void of emotion like the slaves. This voice held humor, hate, and the most evident depression. This voice was of Yotaru himself, the bastard who stole Kagome and herself away. Rin knew this wasn't real she knew that this was all in her mind. She knew he was trying to kill her from the inside out. He was succeeding. She hated him for it, for playing off her emotions. Yotaru Smiled at her. "Who do you want to see today? Or, do you want me to decide for you?" Rin was silent; She glared with all her being at him, her hatred leaking from deep with in her core. "Fine I decide." He looked like he was contemplating who he was going to choose but she knew that he had the person in mind before he made her come into his mind, or he into hers, she honestly didn't know which.

"Hmmmm…how about Shippou. You have a little crush on him." He fake blushed, evil eyes burning into hers. "No, not him."

It darkened, She couldn't see anything. Rin knew this wasn't real but when the garden appeared and Shippou was picking flowers, she couldn't resist running up to hug him. It was warm and welcoming. She missed him a lot. Shippou turned away from her, and presented her with a hat made of flowers. "I made this for you Rin." He smiled that instantly turned to a frown when he saw what was behind her. Rin didn't want to look she knew what it was; she'd seen it so many times before. The dark silhouette cascading down on their parade, Shippou dropped the crown of flowers and grabbed Rins hand. They Ran together toward the castle, and like the many times before. The castle stayed in the distance. The shadow was upon them; He pushed Rin out of the line of fire and stood to face his foe. "Stop, He's to strong!" Rin tried to talk him out of it. "Stay back Rin." She couldn't move her legs stayed rooted in their spot. Just like when the scene played out for her real parents, her real siblings, then Sesshoumaru, then Kagome, and now Shippou.

She watched as Shippou was brought down by the shadow demon. He always seemed too strong. Even for Sesshoumaru the strongest demon she knew. The demon turned to her and with renewed anger and power she held out her palms and a white light shown out of her palms. The demon disappeared, she ran toward the fallen Shippou. "Please…don't leave me." Rin brought Shippou's head into her lap, stroking his hair with nimble fingers. "Everything is going dark." Rin shuddered. "Turn from the Darkness, Don't let it engulf you." Shippou's eyes went distant, "I love you Rin." She cried as his eyes went blank, like the eyes of the slaves that served Yotaru. His body turned to dust and only the blood remained. It covered her and she tried her hardest to scrub it off. "I love you too. I'll wait for you. Please wait. I love you too." She repeated it over and over as she scrubbed the blood that didn't leave.

The world started to disappear. Light engulfed her. She could see Yotaru's angry face as she was lifted from his hold. "Rin come here." The familiar voice of her new mother said as she took her into her arms feeding her the soup she great fully wanted and needed. The pain gone as she sat in Kagome's arms.

Kagome sat up as Rin started to glow a pinkish white. Her miko powers were trying to heal her. Kagome joined her miko powers with Rin's hoping that this would heal her. Rin's eyes shot open and she sat up panting. Kagome pulled her into her loving embrace. "Calm down!" Rin turned out of her embrace and stared at Kagome straight in the eyes. "He is invading my mind. He has had everyone of my loved ones die again, and again in front of me for me. How do I keep him out of my mind?" Kagome looked into the glossy brown eyes in front of her. "Use what I taught you! The miko powers that I have presented you with. Here." Kagome pulled a necklace out of her palm. One with a jewel shard attached to the end of the silvery chain. She draped it over her head and Kagome could feel the jewel pulsate with renewed vigor. Kagome realized sometime ago that she could place and take to jewel shards from her time or to her time threw he palm. One at a time of course, but she believed that Rin was now the one to restore the jewel to its former glory. 'Her power has evolved, if she believes in herself he won't be able to touch her.'

Rin slept soundly in her arms that night. Curled up in a ball, this time with no condescending words escaping her lips. "I was worried about you." She told the unknowing sleeping form in her lap. "You may not realize this now, but Yotaru helped you. Probably more than both of us know."

Sesshoumaru didn't hold back his frustration any longer. He threw the book across the room, a haggard look placed firmly on his face. He growled, which wasn't directed at anyone in particular but everyone jumped at his rash actions. "This is getting us no where!" He sat himself down in a chair surrounded by everyone who would help. He put his head in both of his hands and sighed. He rubbed his eyes before he picked up the book he had thrown. Miroku, who had been sleeping on Sango's shoulder, had awoken at his rash actions. "He's right! We need to know how to get to her not what could be happening to her. Lets look for a spell that could transfer us to that castle place. Isn't his brother still alive?" Sango giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "YOU ARE A GENIUS!!!!!" Sesshoumaru smiled as Shippou spoke up. "Hey, I'm a Kitsune demon! I'm gifted with magic!" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Shippou, Miroku and Sango. Look for the spell. Heisei, Kasei and myself look for the location of the brother." The excitement built up in Sesshoumaru. So much so that he almost didn't here the cries of Kagome in his head. Almost. 

(Y.K.: I AM BACK. For the last six chappies I have been writing with my tail between my legs. I got my rhythm! I got it!  
Kagome: I was wondering when you would get out of your 'neutral' State.  
Sesshoumaru: All she needed was a little bit of inspiration. And a few threats. Whispering the last part.   
Kagome: WHAT DID YOU SAY!  
Y.K.: See you in a little bit, because I got my skills back. YEAH!


	13. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha (so not saying that I wouldn't want to…but that will never happen either.)  
(Kagome: Get to the story. You always do this.  
Y.K.: Do what. With an innocent look   
Kagome: Waste time.  
Sesshoumaru: If you would both shut up the story would start! It is both of you guy's faults.  
Silence Kagome and I grabbed Sesshoumaru by the arms and locked him the closet with a seal made especially for him.  
Kagome and I with a big smile: STORY TIME!)

Chapter 13  
Escape

Rin was panicking. She didn't know how to deliver a baby and she wasn't receiving any help! Kagome had her pajama Sleeve bunched up and in her mouth and it was preventing her from screaming so she couldn't tell Rin what to do. Kagome pointed to the springs, giving Rin a pleading look as another contraction took place. Rin wasted no time and pulled the blanket Kagome was on toward the water. She remember her real mother once telling her she had giving birth to Rin in water. Rin did her best to get Kagome in the water without hurting her but she winced throughout the whole trip. Whether it was from her or from the baby she had no idea. Kagome submerged her self in the warm liquid. The pain seemed to diminish away just a little, but that little seemed like heaven. She pushed hard, the pain coming back fully. 'GOD DAMN YOU SESSHOUMARU! YOU ONLY HAD TO DO THE FUN PART!' 

"We found him!" Sesshoumaru, Kasei and Heisei all had this relieved look on their face. "And we found a way to get to that castle thing, but we need one of those gold orb things, his brother might have one." Everyone smiled. "Lets go then!" Sango said. "You three can jump, Miroku, Shippou and I can fly." They left the southern castle and headed toward the psycho's brother.

They must have just arrived when Kagome's screams started in his head again, her voice yelling at him. He liked hearing her, even if it was out of anger; at least he knew she was alive. She sent him images of Rin hovering over her looking like she wanted to help but couldn't. He knew she didn't mean to send these pictures but he accepted them anyway. He hadn't realized that he had been zoning out until Kasei waved a hand in front of him. "We don't want to lose you while were so close now do we?" Shippou knocked on the door, the door swung open almost instantly. "Yes?" Shippou wasted no time. "Well, we need to talk to Yotaru's Brother as soon as possible." The demon at the door looked at him with confusion. "Do you even know him?" He shook his head from right to left then back again. The man at the door looked behind Shippou. "What has he done?" Shippou looked a little nervous. "We should probably speak this over with Yotaru's brother!" The demon at the door motioned for them to enter the great hall. "I'll be right back. Father would like to hear what he has done as well."

"Rin, clean him off with this." She handed Rin her shirt that she had been biting. "Dip it in the hot spring." Kagome was to weak to move Rin had to pull out of the spring and wrap her in the blanket. "I'll take care of Kouji don't worry!" Kagome nodded, relieved that it was the middle of the night and no one was around.

Rin was done cleaning off the little man in front of her. The shirt was bloody with this weird white filmy stuff mixed with it. Kouji was wrapped in an extra blanket given to them by the slave that served the food. He was helpful and had prevented her death once. She owed him, and now Kouji and Kagome owed him as well. "I wonder if Sesshoumaru knows you are here." The little boy stayed in his sleeping state. Not knowing that his sister was speaking to him. "I wonder if you will ever know what the sky looks like. Or the look in our fathers eyes when he holds you. I wonder if you will even know what a flower smells like. How it feels when you run through a garden. I miss all these things, and you may never know how it feels." She sighed, hating herself for being so selfish. Kagome smiled at her, she was thinking the same thing. She had to get them out of here as soon as possible.

'Sesshoumaru…' She waited till she heard his voice. 'We are so close. Stay strong.' Kagome sent him the image in front of her, of Rin holding Kouji speaking to him about her fears.  
"So he has done it again…" The father said after hearing their story… "We can't get you their… we made the barrier so no one could leave there or go there." The brother spoke up one more. "We did not do this just because of the mate that he took, do not think up inhumane. I once found him torturing our slaves, and forcing himself upon a young slave, and he already had a mate by this time. She was far to young, no older than you." He pointed his finger at Shippou. "I don't know how he managed to find a way out and back in. He uses it to his advantage now, with those orbs you have spoke of." The room went silent after that. Sesshoumaru was thinking off Rin her being about the age of the young slave he had spoken of. "We need to find out how he got those orbs, what curse was put upon him…" the father said again. "I know just where to look… You all will sleep here tonight. Tomorrow we will start. You all look so tired." They welcomed his hospitality.

Sesshoumaru was looking out into the garden. He could imagine Rin, Kagome and Shippou playing out there. Laughing, Smiling, he could Kagome call out his name and motion for him to come down. His happy memories Stopped when Kagome's weak voice in his head. 'Sesshoumaru…" He found he was repeating himself. "We are so close. Stay strong." Kagome didn't answer but she did send him an image of Rin holding their son. He could hear Rin speak to the child. Rin's little voice telling Kouji of her fears, the mutual fears of he himself and Kagome. A lone tear slid down his face. 'Will I ever be able to hold my own child? Will I ever get to show him my love for him like I have my other two? I too want him to see the world Rin. I too!'  
Kagome awoke the next morning to the same impassive voice of the slave with the dead eyes. "Eat!" Two trays slid under the door, both with a little extra food. One with a note that went unnoticed. Kagome woke Rin up with a loving nudge to her shoulder. Kouji moved a little in her arms. Kagome took the child and pushed the food in front of Rin. "Good morning…did you sleep well?" Kagome asked. The little girl smiled, forgetting for that instant that she was in fact a prisoner to evil. "Yes… Did you?" Kagome nodded. "Eat before it gets cold!" Kagome ate her food as Kouji ate his. (Yes breast-feeding…where else will he get his nourishing?)

Once she was finished she noticed the piece of paper. She unfolded it while Rin lay on her back rubbing her tummy. The food seemed better, but she was sure that was just because she was getting used to the tastelessness of it. Rin noticed the gasp that escaped Kagome's lips. "What is it?" Kagome was at a loss of words for the first time since she got here. So she just read the letter aloud.

Dear youngest sibling,

I want to help you escape, but I have yet to figure out how. I feel the answer in front of me but I can't grasp it. I believe I will need your help if we are to find a way back to the real world.

The situation is harder now that there is another child among you. We will have to act faster than I planned! In two months time, your baby will be ably to run, jump and fly seeing that he is Sesshoumaru's child. That is when I will deliver you a key, a key to unlock your door. A map is drawn at the bottom of this letter. Go to the golden orb. Leave both the kids behind!

I will wait for you at the orb and travel back with you to your cell. We will all leave then, and I will clear everything up. I would just like to tell you now. I had no choice in this life. Yotaru forced me.

I love you,  
Your Sister.

Kagome then relayed the message to Sesshoumaru. '…Ask Kasei if he knew we had a sister…we only have to wait for two more months.' New hope and inspiration came to him. He went to Kasei and Heisei's room, wanting to resolve this as soon as possible. And maybe even get the name of their sister. If not from Kasei, from the old man who invited them here.  
(Y.K.: Great! Wonderful, all those really good adjectives. And please, pretty, pretty please push these buttons.)  
V   
V  
V


	14. Senses

(Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha or any of the characters expressed in my stories. I do however own this story line, the people I have created and the personalities behind my characters. 

Sesshoumaru: get to the story already its taken u what 4 months to get this far.  
Y.K.: I have my own life u know!  
Kagome: Think of all the fans that have given up on you!!!!  
Y.K.: Crying I know!!!! Please don't be mad at me. I tried. Glenn's computer hates me and my Father isn't the most accepting of people so I had to wait until I got here in Minnesota. Please forgive this lowly writer.  
Sesshoumaru: It was all Y.K.'s fault. If it wasn't for her and her stupid feud with the computer we could all have this story done!  
Kagome: look…Y.K.'s crying in the corner now. She's in no shape to write a story and I'm going to comfort her. Her fans are waiting for someone to write a story…  
Sesshoumaru: Grrrrrr, Fine. This chapter will be rated the highest off them all. Take that Y.K. and Kagome. looks around and realizes he's alone. NO ONE APPRECIATES FINE ART!)

Chapter 14  
senses 

Sesshoumaru knocked on Kasei and Heisei's door. His overly sensitive ears could hear scrambling from inside, he couldn't help but wonder what they actually did behind closed doors. He pushed those thoughts from his mind as Heisei opened the door.

Sesshoumaru was just about to ask to come in when someone knocked on the main door downstairs. Kasei appeared behind Heisei and looked down the hall way at the stairs that lead them to the main door. "Should we go and check out who it is? …I don't think they get very many visitors…" Kasei, the last to come to the door spoke first. 

Sesshoumaru led the way down the stairs, only to be overlapped by Heisei saying something about Seijitsu. He could hear Heisei open the door and take a step forward only to stop. "WHAT THE F-" he was stopped mid-sentence. Kasei thinking Heisei in some sort of danger ran in the same direction as Heisei.

Sesshoumaru was last to arrive on the scene. Janken, green as ever with swirly eyes immediately took to groveling at his feet. "I tried to stop her master but she overpowered me." He pushed Janken aside and looked out past Seijitsu and the baby girl that was straddling her neck to see Uh-Un.

Yotaru's brother came down the stairs, stumbling on the scene of a few very uncomfortable people. Miroku spotted Seijitsu and his mouth feel three inches. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! I'm Miroku! Would you please bear my children." Yotaru's brother Yamashi who was just walking on to the scene growled. Sango on the other hand, who had been following quickly after him looked quite agitated and hit Miroku in the back of the head. Seijitsu giggled and waved her hand in the air as if to tell him to stop but obviously wanting him to continue. 

Sesshoumaru, remembering why he went to Heisei and Kasei's door in the first place spoke up. "Lets all move into another room were we can all sit down and have our little reunion. I have more pressing matters to concern myself with." Seijitsu rolled her eyes, while taking the little girl off her shoulders and handing her to Sesshoumaru. "Her name is Seion. I'm not a very good mother so I was hoping that since me and Kagome were going through this pregnancy thing together, we could help each other out."

Sesshoumaru wrapped the child carefully around his armored chest and pointed to a door across the hall obviously wanting everyone to talk away from outside listeners. "Janken find a place were Uh-Un can sleep and stay there until called upon or if Uh-Un senses something he wants to check out. Never wander farther than my senses!" He pushed Janken out the door and slammed it in his face.

Sesshoumaru sat down at a round table with everyone seated in this order in a circle. To his right was Kasei, then Heisei, then Gishou (Yotaru and Yamashi's Father.), Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Yamashi, then Seijitsu.

Kagome, Rin and Kouji

"Kagome…Kagome wake up!" The blankets seemed a little to comfortable to move. The warmth felt like she was back home in Sesshoumaru's embrace. The night she comes home it will be filled with so much love making that neither of them would be able to walk for days. "Kagome!" this time Rin was shaking her slightly.

As soon as she left the warm blankets she began to shiver but it was time to eat and she needed the nourishment. Kouji was stilled curled up in Rin's arms and she couldn't help smiling as she began to think of all the love that has entered her life that day she left. The day she left Inuyasha. What a good decision. (A/N: I'm not a Inuyasha person. Sorry if you are. Bear with me please, don't give up on me.)

Sesshoumaru sent her the image of Seijitsu carrying a baby. 'She had a baby? How kawii!' She listened to there conversation as if she were there herself. 'Her name is Seion. She hasn't made a noise or anything since I began held her…did you get enough rest? You should rest!' Kagome smiled again. 'Its been a week, I'm fine. Just really, really home sick.'

Sesshoumaru and the whole round table of people 

"I have another sister, one I didn't know about!" Kasei was taken back, Heisei grabbed his hand from under the table in a comforting manor. "Well, Kasei doesn't know. Does anyone else?" Miroku asked, loving having the drivers seat in this conversation. Trying to impress Seijitsu. Sesshoumaru was quite. Something was happening, something was wrong.

Seion moved in his lap. Her purple eyes staring into his golden ones. A little voice sounded in his head a child's one. So small and meek that he had to strain his ears to hear it. "My name is Kassatsujizai, call me Kassi. I'm Kagome and Kasei's eldest sibling. I'm also a prisoner of Yotaru's wrath. Take care of this child. She is full of power… Power she may unknowingly spill. I must warn you before I am caught. There is a trader among you…I don't know who… But I know its not Kasei. Or any of Yotaru's current prisoners." The child in his arms curled back into her little ball and fell asleep again. 

"Who's child is this?" Seijitsu blushed at Sesshoumaru's sudden inquiry. "I do not know his name. When I was traveling back to my castle I was captivated, it was like all I knew was him and his love making." She zoned out almost dreamily. "I don't know how long I was with him, but when he left me I was in the middle of delivering her…I hadn't even realized I was pregnant until he left." Sesshoumaru growled. "He smells of Yamashi and Gishou…He's Yotaru's child and he wiped your mind clean of everything you knew of him." The child in his arms began to shiver.

"Is she evil?" Seijitsu asked. "How do I know if she is or not…" Sesshoumaru smiled, everyone at the table gasped. "Just because your born from evil…does not mean you are evil!" Sesshoumaru repeated Kagome's words. Then repeated to Kagome what Kassatsujizai had said through Seion.

Kagome, Rin and Kouji

"Mama!" Kouji said crawling as fast as his little knees could take him. Kagome smiled and picked him up. "Yes, little Kouji?" His light blue eyes stared into her almost gray ones. He looked like Sesshoumaru, except his eyes which came from herself. She smiled as he kissed her cheek and giggled as she tickled him. The food came and Kouji hoped up and ran. Yes, ran, to the food. 

'I'm afraid our son is developing faster than Kassi had predicted.' Kagome said after she had told Sesshoumaru that Seion wasn't evil…Even Sesshoumaru had thought that she was. "Kagome!" Rin gasped out. "Look! Look…Kagome! Look!" Kagome looked over at Rin in all her excitement. Rin came running up to her and put her arms around her waste. Tears were streaming down her face. "We get to go home!" she whispered out. "We get to go home!" Kagome pulled her away and looked at what was clenched in Rin's hand. It was a key with a note rolled up and tied to the hole of the key. 

'We get to go home! Kassi pulled threw!' Kagome started dancing a victory dance, shacking her butt and laughing. She picked up Kouji and launched him up in the air and caught him again. His laughter followed. "We should pretend nothing has happened. Lets play this cool we wouldn't want him to start visiting regularly again now would we?"

(A/N: if you haven't caught this already, I'll tell you. In the beginning he would visit and torment Rin…But when he found Seijitsu he stopped tormenting them to torment Seijitsu and rape her…but she doesn't remember such things happening to her. She never will either…I know I'm twisted…but remember this isn't me typing its Sesshoumaru and what do you expect from him besides the lemons…I'm having a ball with this!)

"What does the note say?" Kagome unrolled the little note and read it to herself and Sesshoumaru before reading it to Rin and Kouji.

Kagome, Rin and Kouji,

You've noticed that Kouji is developing faster than I thought possible…I guess I just forgot that it was Kagome's child to, so its both of your powers mixed into one little bundle of love…  
Anyways. I've decided that you should get out of here sooner that what I thought. We only have tonight to get you all out of here. Kagome, you and you alone will travel down the hallway to a door that looks like a chapels entrance. Your cell doors will be opened by the slave that serves the food. There is no way to open your cell from the inside.   
The best of luck to you. I'll meet you inside the chapel doors and we will travel together back to Rin and Kouji. From there we will all go home… doesn't that sound nice. Just incase this doesn't work…When you get the golden orb…imagine a person or a place and only that person or place and then squeeze with all your might and you will appear where you imagined.

Your sister,  
Kassi 

Sesshoumaru and the whole round table of people

"Kagome is coming home tonight…as long as everything goes smoothly." Sesshoumaru said with the second smile for today. Everyone cheered but he watched the faces of everyone…Someone would betray them…He had to find out who.

(A/N: look another chappie done. How happy are you. Tell me please… and please feel free to express your hatred for my lateness. Just please say something. Press a button below.)  
V  
V  
V  
V


	15. He's A Mute

(Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha or any of the characters to the show. GOD you know the drill!  
Y.K.: Guess what…I'm making a dedication to one of my loyal fans. She's Alex (Alexann13) I thought that you were really cool and because of you…and you alone…I am writing this chapter. I'm sorry if your mad at me for this dedication.  
Kagome: Why would she be mad for you praising her?  
Y.K.: I don't know! She could be embarrassed or something.   
Sesshoumaru: …like anyone reading your story knows her…I mean, you don't even know her.  
Y.K.: Well she seemed really cool. I don't know…well that's besides the point. I'm sorry if you don't like the dedication. Your cool in my book, no matter what Sesshoumaru says! sticks out tong at Sesshoumaru!   
Kagome: Yeah Sesshoumaru. Stop being a jerk…you liked her too!   
Sesshoumaru: Growls at Kagome and Y.K. then turns around and winks at Alex who is reading this. )

Chapter 15/16  
He's A Mute?

"Now, I want you both to stay in this cell…You know how to use your miko powers. Only use them if you have to." Kagome bent down and kissed Rin on the forehead then bent even farther and did the same to Kouji. "Protect each other if you have to. Never leave each others sides. I'll be back for you…I promise I'll be fine."

Kagome closed the cell door behind her and thanked the prisoner for everything that he has done for them. "We are in your dept…I want to repay you by bringing you with us. You might like it there." The mans gray impassive eyes stared back into her hopeful blue ones. He nodded and backed into the shadows. 

Kagome ran, she ran as fast as she could…She had the strangest feeling take over her. That maybe she should hurry. She reached the doors. They were white, almost glowing white and the frame was so wide she was afraid she wouldn't be able to open them without making any noise. She pulled on the handle of the right door and was surprised at the ease she could open it. She squeezed herself through the cracked door.

"Hello?" only her echoed whisper replied. "Kassi?" She whispered again. It was dark, too dark and her eyes were not adjusting quick enough. 'I don't like this get out of there!' Sesshoumaru's stressed and worried voice said in her head. She had never heard so much emotion in him before…besides when they were first reunited.

A hand grabbed Kagome's head and jerked her back. Her mouth was covered so she couldn't scream out in pain. "It's me…Kassi…don't panic. Please." Kagome growled. "It would have been easier if you would have answered when I called your name." Kassi took her hand. "This is a magic room…you can only talk to people if they are touching or it just comes back to you." Kagome's mouth made a 'O' and then she wrapped her arms around Kassi in a sister hug.  
"I know I didn't know you existed but I missed you and thank you so much!" Kassi hugged her back. "Its all my fault you were in this mess in the first place…but we can catch up later…I want to get all of us out of here." Kagome withdrew and with only there hands touching they searched.

Kagome's eyes adjusted. The room was a dome. Shelves with all sorts of odd objects jumping out at her. Weird shaped swords, potions and hats but she never stopped to look at any of them her main goal right now…was the golden orbs.

"They would be in a box or chest…but it wouldn't work in this room and we have to go back and get your children and my child." Kagome nodded still looking for the box that would hold the orbs. "Would those be it?" Kagome pointed at a box a few shelves above them. "I'll get the box down." Kassi didn't move but the box levitated down and landed soundlessly on the ground in front of them. 

Kassi cracked the chest open…a golden light escaping the crack immediately after. The glow illuminated the whole room and a gasp escaped both their lips as each of them got their first good look at each other. Kassi had light blue hair that matched her light blue eyes. Her face was small and round and Kagome could see herself in her . They were definitely sisters. Almost identical…only Kagome had slightly darker hair and her eyes changed from dark blue to gray. Kassi stayed light blue. 'Grab an orb and run!' Sesshoumaru barked an order to Kagome that snapped her out of the trance like state she had fallen into.

Kagome picked up an orb gently, it tickled her fingers. "Alright lets go." Kassi said after grabbing Kagome's elbow. She began to lead them to the door while placing the chest back on its shelf and opening the door just a little for them both.

Kouji, Rin and Kassi's son who also happens to be the slave that serves the food.

The cell door opened again, and a figure walked in. "Kagome?" Rin asked while standing in a defensive position in front of Kouji. The figure stopped. The light from the hall shone threw the little food tray slot and on to the figures face and frame. "You're the guy who serves the food…thank you for saving my life when Yotaru was tormenting me." The guy walked toward them. "I don't know if I should trust you…What is your name?" The guy held his throat, at first it seemed like a threat. Realization dawned slowly. "You're a mute…You can't talk… but I heard you say 'eat!' before." The guy shook his head yes. Then he shook his head no!

"Do you have a name?" Rin asked, and the man sitting next to her smiled. Then he nodded yes. "How long have you been here?" the man held up his hands, his left hand had all his fingers up while is right had only three. "Eight months?" the guy shook his head no. "Eight years?" another shake no. "Fifty three years!" a nod yes and then silence.

Kassi's son go up and walked to the door he cracked it open and looked both ways before coming back inside and placing Kouji in Rin's arms. "Is someone evil coming?" his hollow eyes looked into her fright filled ones. Her question was answered with no nods or words.

Kassi and Kagome

"Was that a scream? It sounded like a little girls scream! Rin is a little girl!" Kagome said panicking and then began to run faster than she had been running. (If that was possible.)

They turned the corner to where the cell was and it was empty… "I told them to stay right here!" Kagome began to cry. "I'm not leaving without them!" Kassi sniffed the air. "They are with my son…they are running from Yotaru's minions! We have to catch up to them… before something bad happens." Kagome nodded and began to follow her nose.

Sesshoumaru and Seion

"This is to much…" Sesshoumaru said to Seion, she just kept on sleeping. Sesshoumaru put Seion down in a baby bed and watched her sleep. "You and my son will be friends…you'll both be the next Kagome and Sesshoumaru…hopefully with less stress, and lets hope you'll spend more time together, than apart." Sesshoumaru then turned and left the nursery room, turning the light off and closing the door behind him.

'Stay alive, I can't handle the loss of any of you.'

(A/N: I know its short but your lucky to even get this much. This was originally half a chapter but because of Alex I posted it. Everyone thank Alex.  
everyone in the crowd stands and says 'Thank you Alex.'   
Sesshoumaru: Your pathetic Y.K.!  
Kagome: that is mean…I prefer the term…no your right pathetic!  
Y.K.: That hurts! begins to cry. )

Please press a button below!  
V  
V  
V  
V


	16. Sacrifice

(A/N: Alright here we go again…I do NOT and NEVER WILL own Inuyasha…I wish I did but I DON'T.  
Kagome: I can't believe your fans sucker punched another chapter out of you…Your going soft Y.K.   
Sesshoumaru: gets concerned. Someone hurt Y.K? who? I'll tear them limb from limb!  
Kagome: It was a figure of SPEECH.   
Y.K.: SESSHOUMARU! You do care! starts to dance while repeating over and over "Sesshoumaru cares about me!"   
Sesshoumaru: growling Get on with the story  
Y.K.: Fine…continues singing and dancing )

Chapter 17  
Sacrifice

"So let me get this straight. They're in the middle of escaping. Rin, Kouji and a mute slave are being chased by Minions. Kagome has the golden orb but wont leave without Rin and Kouji. Kassi's son is the mute slave and we can only sit here while they over come these obstacles!" Shippou relayed back to Sesshoumaru absorbing the situation. 

Sesshoumaru nods. "I'm proud of you." Shippou was taken back by the sudden praise he was getting. 'Sesshoumaru 'thee ice lord' giving ME praise!' Sesshoumaru continues ignoring the look of shock that registered on his face. "You've handle this well. Kept your composure. Helped as much as you could. Now all your hard work will pay off… they're coming home." Sesshoumaru finished with a smile. Shippou couldn't help but smile back as he left the room. 'A SMILE and a COMPLIMENT! He must be really happy that Kagome, Rin and Kouji are coming back…So am I!'

Sesshoumaru exited the room. Checking on Kagome and Kassi's progress. They were ahead of them, waiting for Rin, Kouji and the mute to catch up. Kagome was shaking, she was afraid. 'Stay strong for me! I need you to!'

Rin, Kouji and The mute

"I don't think I can run any farther!" Rin panted out. Her little legs having to work twice as hard to keep up with there new friend. He reached down and picked up Rin, who was carrying Kouji. He was carrying her wedding style not missing a beat in his steps. He didn't seem to slow down the least of bits.

Rin looked over his shoulder to see who was following them, there was what looked like 15 of them, maybe more. "Why would they go after us in the first place? Wouldn't they go after Kagome and Kassi?"

Rin looked away from there ugly faces. "They're demons…they could catch up to us if they wanted…are they just playing with us?" Rin looked up at his face. He was looking back at her. He looked up again and Rin followed his gaze. There they were, Kagome and Kassi. "They wanted us to lead them to Kagome and Kassi."

"Let me down…I'm o.k. now!" he let her down only slowing down a little before maintaining there normal speed again. Silence followed. They only had a few moments before there was a battle in this hall way.

Kagome and Kassi

"Where are they. It goes in a circle…it can't take them this long!" Kagome was beginning to panic. Kassi could feel her shake just standing next to her. The shaking slowed and a little more calm came over Kagome. Kassi mentally thanked Sesshoumaru. She was sure it was him, and most likely only him that could calm her at all even to this little degree.

"Something is coming…can you see what it is?" Kassi said to Kagome in a low whisper. "Its them…it is them!" Kagome said in a relived yet worried voice. "It is isn't it?" she said again in the same tone. Kassi and her both looked down the hall. It looked like only one person. No, now two. "He must have been carrying Rin and Kouji." Kagome said again. "Stop narrating! I'm nervous too!" Kassi replied with her irritation showing.

They stood in silence. A very uncomfortable silence. They were taking to long to get here, super slow motion. "When they get here…we grab them and use the orb as soon as we have them…hand the orb to me." Kagome did as she was told. "Make sure you and your kids have a hold of me." Kagome nodded. Waiting for this to come to pass. This had to work…this will be there only chance of escape.

Inuyasha 

Keade was in her garden tending to her precious herbs. She knew she was being watched, she could feel it crawling in her veins. The demon was coming closer, it was weaker than her. She could kill it in one blow to the heart. She gripped her bow that had been hanging loosely at her side.

A little girl came running over to her. "Keade, something is coming!" Keade had found this little girl in the woods. She had felt her miko powers and thought that there was a wounded one in the woods. Keade had been surprised that it had been an orphaned girl. Keade took her in and began to teach her the ways to use her powers. This girl was not ready for a fight, she was strong. She just hadn't found a way to tap into her strength.

She was to worried about the girl to concentrate on the demon coming closer, so lost his pin-point. She was started when Inuyasha came out of the tree line. "Keade!" he barked in a harsh tone. Keade let the bow hang back at her hip and slowed her beating heart. "What is it this time Inuyasha?" he looked over at the little girl who seemed not to notice a hanyou "Kagome has gone missing!" Keade sighed. "You mean she has ran away!" Inuyasha shook her head. " No, I was spying on Miroku and Sango after they left me-" Keade interrupted. "You mean when you left them!" Inuyasha gave her an evil look and continued. "Well she was kidnapped along with Rin and her…" he trailed off anger taking over his emotions. "Continue."

"KAGOME HAD MY BROTHERS BABY!!!!" He turned around and sliced at the tree's behind him. The orphan girl zapped him with her miko powers but turned before Inuyasha could see who did it. "We need to pack! We have to help Sesshoumaru get back Kagome and their children. Come on Iryoku." The little girl followed Keade in the house. Inuyasha followed the girl known as Iryoku.

"You do know how to get to wherever they are…Right?" Inuyasha nodded. Keade newly reassured saddled her horse up and mounted. Iryoku in front of her. Inuyasha took off followed by the two people on the horse! "Is Inuyasha always so…" Iryoku asked not sure what the adjective she was looking for was. "Immature, rude, ignorant. Yes." Iryoku nodded absorbing this information. "I HEARD THAT!!!!"

Miroku and Sesshoumau 

"Sesshoumaru, I need to talk to you!" Miroku said after following him up the stairs. "About what?" He asked not bothering to turn around. "Your brother." He stopped and turned around to glare at Miroku. "He was spying on Sango and I… it was about three days ago. I was going to tell you sooner, but I was afraid of your reaction…he knows Kagome was kidnapped!" Sesshoumaru sighed. "I would have liked to have known this sooner… But I thank you for telling me." Sesshoumaru turned to leave when Miroku asked another question. "Why do you guys hate each other?" Sesshoumaru paused in his step, then continued as if he never heard the question. 

It's none of his business… Sesshoumaru told himself as he walked unconsciously to Seion's room. They had been opposites. He had always been serious after Kagome left… Inuyasha had always been playful. They had still loved each other though, even though they had different mothers and a father that paid little to no attention to them. Miroku had brought up some memories he never would have liked to remember. I guess he had to now, for Kagome's sake. Inuyasha still loves Kagome and he has to find a way to protect her from him as well. He rubbed the back of his neck seeking for the reassurance that Kagome was still alright. Nothing responded. 'Kagome' nothing again 'KAGOME'. Seion looked up from her cradle. Deep purple eye's helping him.

Kagome, Kassi, Rin, Kouji and The mute

Rin was running as fast she could with the baby in her arms but the demons were definitely gaining on them. "Just a little farther" she told herself with vigor and frustration.

"Lets meet them out there, it would be quicker and you could make us invisible for a little while. The demons would never see it coming." Kassi hadn't thought of that. "You always did have a nice head on your shoulders." Kassi concentrated while holding on tightly to Kagome's hand. Her eyes turned white and there bodies began to loosen and freeze over with cold. They, together walked out into the hallway.

Rin and Kouji had no idea what was going on. So when they his something and instantaneously chilled over and say Kagome holding the hand of a woman floating off the ground with white eye's they panicked even farther. "Silence, we're invisible, This is my sister Kassi." Kagome reached out for there hands, only to have Rin reconnect her hand with Kassi's and she grabbed Kassi's hand from above. "Kankyo, grab onto me!" Kassi said as she lowered to the ground. The chill was gone and the demon's could see them again, so started to run at them once more. "GO!!!!!!!" Kagome said as Kassi concentrated hard on the orb.

"They vanished." Kagome said to the man now known as Kankyo. "They're FREE!!!!" Kagome momentarily rejoiced, and then realized there was still an angry mob of demon's coming for them. "Let's fight!" Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's push. She couldn't waste her energy on him right now. Kagome and Kankyo stood side by side, ready to fight to the death.

Kagome put out her hand, a wave of white steaming energy escaped and hit them. They were burnt and had hot mist raising from there now babe skin. Kagome grabbed Kankyo's hand and flew them over the now steaming mob. The demon's stopped; reaching for their weapon's only to realize Kagome burned them off. This would be a battle of the mind.

Kankyo roared and a blue orb floated slowly from his mouth out into the middle of the gang. Everyone ducked, covering as much of themselves as possible. Kankyo got on top of Kagome, he was unaffected by his own explosions.

Kagome pushed Kanko off of herself after she heard the explosion. She opened her eye's to a hole in what was left of the hall way. You could see two stories up and three stories down. "Someone heard that explosion; we have to get back to that dome room to get another orb. We have to get back to Sesshoumaru."

They ran from the hole the only way they could, they turned the corner and straight into a wall, a clear one. Kagome turned to go the other way and hit another wall. They were in some kind of force field. "SHIT!" 'Sesshoumaru' she called out with her mind. 'They're back! Find them!' Sesshoumaru stopped pacing as he heard her voice. 'and you?' no reply.

Yotaru's chuckles once again reined in her mind. Kankyo gripped the side's of his head and hit the floor. "FIGHT HIM!" she screamed as she to became lightheaded and felt herself get weak in the knee's. Kagome knew this was bad, she knew they were going straight for the torture chamber. 'HURRY' she screamed at Sesshoumaru in her mind. 'I'm not going to last much longer.'


	17. A Kiss on the Nose

A/N: sorry… but I'm back to stay… don't worry!)

Last Chapter

Yotaru's chuckles once again reined in her mind. Kankyo gripped the side's of his head and hit the floor. "FIGHT HIM!" she screamed as she to became lightheaded and felt herself get weak in the knee's. Kagome knew this was bad, she knew they were going straight for the torture chamber. 'HURRY' she screamed at Sesshoumaru in her mind. 'I'm not going to last much longer.'

Chapter 17/18: A Kiss on the Nose

Sesshoumaru knew, even without the screams she was sending him that by the end of this night someone, somewhere was going to die. Whether it is Kagome… even if it pained him to think of such things, or Yotaru, by his or even Kagome's hands. "She isn't going to last much longer…" The wide-eyed baby Seion held out her little hand to him. Her stubby baby fingers protruding themselves out of the crib. Sesshoumaru smiled the slightest smile and kissed the babies fingers. "I'll be back soon! And you'll have a little brother and a big sister." 

Shippou burst into the room, "THEY'RE BACK!" Sesshoumaru could sense two demons and a miko. 'Wait… Miko… Rin is strong enough to detect that she has the power. That's even more impressive than I thought possible.' Sesshoumaru burst from the room's single window followed closely by Shippou. They had gotten here not mere seconds before Rin and Kouji in Rin's arms were bundled into Sesshoumaru's chest, Shippou barreling into them the happiest of tears strolling down his cheeks.

After the happy reunion faded. Miroku, Sango, Janken, Seijitsu, Kasei, Heisei, and the weird owners of the house (Yamishi and Gishou) joined them. Shippou brought them down immediately. "Kagome… She didn't make it then?" He said eyeing Kassi with skeptic thoughts. 'She looks more like someone to bite your head off then be Kagome's sister. Kasei, on the other doesn't seem to be related to Kagome either… but he wouldn't bite my head off for no reason.' Kasei looked her over.

"Wouldn't father have put you in his will too, not only Kagome and her such predicament… What's your excuse? You smell nothing like us! I have no memories of having two sisters. Father would have told me." Kasei sneered down at her. "I think Yotaru just has another trick up his sleeve… YOU!" Heisei finished for his mate. They had discussed this last night together. Sesshoumaru pondered their words. 'Kagome does resemble her…' 

Kasei couldn't help it, 'Father or any of the elder servants would have told him… even after his death.' Heisei stepped in. "I think, you need to bring us too Yotaru!" Heisei almost yelled and jumped forward reaching for her neck, only the neck he grabbed wasn't Kassi's. "Yamishi!" Heisei finished. "Two nights ago, when Kasei and I placed a spell around our room, we did our own investigation… Yamishi, has a mind link… AND IS ATTEMPTING TO RELEASE YOTARU."

"Sesshoumaru never killed a pregnant woman. It was placed in his head. Yotaru needed Sesshoumaru's mate, for he needed a pure being to bring another into the world under his roof to get an open connection from his prison. Whoever trapped him, and it wasn't his father." Sesshoumaru then growled and grabbed the old man's throat as well. Kasei picked up from there.

"Whoever trapped him had a weakness for pureness. Sesshoumaru's mate was the only pure Miko/demon/thing to be pregnant at the time. It was Yamishi's idea to use her… Yotaru, had tried this before, with Kassi here. She truly believes that we are her siblings but no, I'm sorry… Yotaru's mind can twist even the strongest of people. That's why we must get Kagome. For if she begins to break, believing what she's believing now… The portal will open for her and Yotaru will go free… He will have no more for Kagome."

Kassi started to cry. The facts were getting to her and she knew her son and her were not going to be accepted very well. 'Yotaru, must die.' Kassi's hatred for Yotaru beginning anew with her memories returning at the same time as Seijitsu's. "I know where to find him!" Both Kassi and Seijitsu said together.

Sesshoumaru growled. If both of their minds were set free at the same time something must have happened. Maybe Yotaru was wounded. He instantaneously went to Kagome's mind. Her strength had diminished drastically since there last connection maybe ten minutes ago. 'What's going on?' so much panic had been etched in his voice and for good reason. Yotaru was going full force on both Kagome and the mute, Kankyo.

'I'm not going to make… who… who are you?' Sesshoumaru growled even louder not realizing how loud he was being in the real world. Sesshoumaru fought Yotaru for Kagome trying his hardest to restore her mental walls. Kagome screamed so loud he had a feeling he was making less progress and more damage. The next thing he knew he was disconnected from her and couldn't find where she went. "Girls, lead the way. The Children stay! Eat a full meal. Shippou you are to protect them both. Sesshoumaru handed off Gishou to Kasei.

Rin held up the little child he had yet to spy upon. Blue/Gray little eyes cracking open, peering into his fathers just as beautiful golden eyes. He had claws and the start of silver hear on his head, with little spots of black that would turn out to be highlights. (When he goes full demon his eyes change to Gold.) The boy smiled little fangs sticking from his gums. (No other teeth just two fangs. HOW KAWII!!!!!) But the most beautiful thing about the boy was the symbol of his forehead. It was a moon, just like Sesshoumaru's only little bats looked like they were flying over it in the night.

Kouji reached out for Sesshoumaru, tiny fingers grabbing silver strands of Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru accepted the child, his hand almost able to cover the child completely. Kouji snuggled into his neck, and he did something completely unexpected and unknown by everyone else. "Papa, mama needs you." He moved the child to look into his face. The same two-fanged gapping smile was all he got. Sesshoumaru smiled back and with that rare smile he was rewarded with a kiss on the nose by his son. 'Go get my mommy back!' His little voice rang in his head. He put the child down. New determination and hope erupting full force. "Lets kill this Bast-" Heisei almost said with Sesshoumaru's interruption with a hand over his mouth. "Children are present. But I agree! Let us take our leave."

(Now review me on how KAWII that was. I want to draw pictures. You guys can to. Just tell me where they are so I can see how KAWII everything is. Awwwww, I'd love that to happen in real life. Minus the whole torture and mind control and all that bad stuff. Alright, Chapter done!)


	18. Chinese Water Torture

(A/N: My Chapter numbering is all messed up…

Sesshoumaru: Talk at the end please… I want to know that everyone EXCEPT YOTARU AND YAMISHI come out alive.

Yami: You have no idea do you… Maybe… YOU HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT.

Kagome: No offence, but were trying and all your doing is talking.)

Chapter 20/18: Chinese Water Torture

Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip, the water from a crack in the ceiling sounded. For some reason, Yotaru left both of his prisoners chained to opposite walls. Kagome, limp and lacking the proper strength, and Kankyo, wide eyed and used to the constant abuse, each watched as the drops dripped.

"This is how you guys lived?" Kagome picked up her head for a moment to get his nod of yes or no. Kankyo just kept watching the drip. Either unable to hear her or didn't want to respond. She disregarded her question for a later date and watched the drips with him. 'What an exciting life… yet its better then when Yotaru is in here.'

'Sesshoumaru…' she called out thinking he'd be on the outskirts of her mind so she wouldn't have to use her strength to reach for him. She didn't feel him with her. 'Sesshoumaru are you there? Did you get them alright? DID THEY EVEN GO BACK TO YOU?' Kagome got scared for the first time. She didn't even know if her children were back and alright.

Kagome pushed searching for their connection. 'Sesshoumaru!' The pain that shot through her was even worse than her transformation. Her spin ached forward pulling her wrists and shoulders from the wall. Her heels were the only things still connected with the cold stone wall. The metal dug into her ankles and her wrists drips of blood adding to the drips of water that was filling up the floor.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs thankful that the pain hadn't taken her voice away. The pressure in her head was imperious. 'Kami, oh please, Sesshoumaru… come for me, I just want to go home.'

Yotaru stood on the outside of the door. Tonight he would take her as his. Make her want him! Force his world and memories on her. She would be his! She would be the way out of this place!

Sesshoumaru

'Wait, I've seen this before… Where have I seen this?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he traced a light feather touch of his hand over an engraving on a nearby stone. He was half listening to Kassi's explanation to where they were going.

The engraving said 'Jun'ai hitoare iyoku shutsugoku.' The stone meant something. Sesshoumaru stopped the group. "Over here! Look!" He was angry that Yotaru's castle had been closer than he thought. 'Yamishi and Gishou knew where it was too I bet. They are going to die!'

"Kagome sent me this image before. I don't think she knew that she did though. What's it say; I can only read the release part." Yamishi was pushed down in front of the stone by Heisei. "Tell us old man."

At first the old man said nothing, only cracked that crazy ass smile of his. Sesshoumaru took action, using one of his best torture techniques, dripping his poison acid on him. Yamishi cowered. "What are you doing?" He screamed at him as Sesshoumaru was the one to use his sadistic smile which was more effective than Yamishi's crazy one.

Sesshoumaru dragged Yamishi so he was lying down and ripped open his shirt. Sesshoumaru laughed using his poison acid dripping fingers to write 'traitor' on his chest.

"Pain, you caused her pain, you will die! Mark my words. You're basically dead now." Sesshoumaru whispered "unless, you make yourself useful real quickly." Yamishi shook his head. Sesshoumaru backed away from him, just enough to let him do what he needs to but not enough to give the poor old man comfort.

Yamishi traced the letters. "It says 'true loves burst of anger will release this prison.' Whoever created this knew no one would ever truly love him for him in every aspect. Not even I or Gishou could open it. So I don't know how to get in. Believe me, I've tried."

Sesshoumaru thought this over. True love will open it. It doesn't mean that I have to love Yotaru; it could be my love for Kagome that opens it. It doesn't say specifically who. "Back away old man." Was all the warning there was before Sesshoumaru swung his sword downward through the stone. It cut like butter and the slice mark started to glow a luminescent blue.

"How did you just-" Kasei started to ask realizing that this didn't mean that Sesshoumaru loved Yotaru, but loved his sister. He smiled, knowing that Sesshoumaru really did want nothing more than to rip this bastard's heart out and eat it himself.

The stone moved apart revealing a door on the ground. Sesshoumaru opened the right door letting the old man go first followed closely by Heisei, then Kasei with Gishou. When the women started to walk forward he stopped them. "You go back to the children. Protect them with your life… Or else." Sesshoumaru stepped in closing the door shut. The stone sliding back into place.

"Walk until you reach a hall way. This should be where Kagome had been kept." Silence followed them for awhile until they heard faint screams, Kagome yelling out for Sesshoumaru. At first he thought it was her connecting with his mind but when Kasei mentioned it he knew she was close.

Yotaru

Once Yotaru felt Kagome's mental barrier break he made his move, his mind bombarding Kagome's. Kagome on the other hand fought, she fought with every last bit of strength she had, putting up barriers on every memory she thought would save her. Yotaru went over them quickly and found her easily won over, oblivious to the intruders of his domain.

Yotaru injected his own made memories of love and lust for only himself, not thinking of the fact that she would be over come by water. (She hasn't any water powers if you forgot.)

He was tough, and Kagome was tougher. Although she had been loosing her strength she was holding on for the time being… 'he will come for me.' Yotaru's laughter was heard inside her head. She gave in then, 'he would have came by now, why would he wait this long?'

Sesshoumaru, Kasei, Heisei, Yamishi, and Gishou

"Its glass, look down! We're walking on glass!" Heisei said not really knowing what this ment to anyone. "Honestly, KAGOME NEEDS US TO HURRY, stop admiring this fucking place!" Kasei shot back, annoyed to no end for Sesshoumaru.

"Guys, not that, they look like individual tanks… and don't you hear the running water?" Gishou laughed aloud. Bringing Sesshoumaru's attention to the sounds other than Kagome's screaming. 'which, her screams are coming from below.' Gishou piped up. "Those were my idea's." Yamishi was defeat from the inside out. He knew what was coming and he was damned if he didn't do something to prevent it.

"Kagome is most likely in one of these tanks. Look for her below your feet." Thinking he had saved he son from having traitor written on his chest as well. Sesshoumaru started following the sound of water. He picked up his pace. Not forgetting who's idea these tanks were in the first place.

When the sound changed directions he followed it until it led to a wall. Sesshoumaru could think of no faster way at the time so simply expanded his acid through. The two men that knew him best behind him, could feel the emotions put into that one act. They placed the two traitors in front of them when Sesshoumaru figured his acid wasn't moving quickly enough for him and rampaged his way through, flying wall pieces every which way, scratching and plummeting at Yamishi and Gishou.

Once he found open air on the other side of the three foot wall he bursted his way through. Looking at the floor first, seeing his beloved's head above the water, her eyes shut and mouth wide with a silent scream. He hadn't noticed that her screams had stopped. Her body was chained blood was flowing around her from behind. She was pulling against her chains with her body as far away from the wall as possible.

He paid no attention to his surroundings he just punched and clawed at the scratch less glass. His dog demon roar broke free from his insides as he transformed, breaking the spell Kagome had fallen under. She relaxed against the wall, her head sank under and the blood made it impossible for him to see his beloved.

The pain ridden fully transformed demon became aware then, of just what he had walked in on. Kagome could not be seen, and someone was to pay.

(A/N: oooh yes, it stops here for now. Don't you just hate me?)


	19. Retribution

(A.N.: I don't own anything. But if I did, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be clothed.

Y.K.: Ooooh, god just thinking about Sesshoumaru like that is getting to me.

Sesshoumaru: I can hear your every word Y.K.

Y.K.'s eyes are closed and I don't reply.

Kagome: I think she's too deep in her thoughts… Who's going to write the story then?

Sesshoumaru: no one obviously, she took forever to even find 19

Y.K.: Hey… ok, yes…)

Last chapter: He paid no attention to his surroundings he just punched and clawed at the scratch less glass. His dog demon roar broke free from his insides as he transformed, breaking the spell Kagome had fallen under. She relaxed against the wall, her head sank under and the blood made it impossible for him to see his beloved.

The pain ridden fully transformed demon became aware then, of just what he had walked in on. Kagome could not be seen, and someone was to pay.

Chapter 19: Retribution

Heisei and Kasei made their way through, Yamishi and Gishou still in front of them. Sesshoumaru was well into his rage and knowing him he wouldn't be able to differentiate between friend or foe. The way they were positioned would be safest.

Kasei figured that Sesshoumaru could only get this way for one reason. That being that he had found Kagome, and she was underneath him. Kasei couldn't walk over to see exactly what his sister was going through but judging by Sesshoumaru's reaction he didn't want to find out. The next thing he noticed was that they had 'barged' into a ballroom with a glass floor across the whole thing. "How thick is that glass?" Heisei asked Yamishi, He was obviously a step in front of Kasei knowledge wise.

Yamishi figured that with how things were going, he would help the poor girl. She had to be extraordinary for Sesshoumaru to be effected the way he was. "I don't know. I honestly don't. I didn't design this. I didn't even know he had a ball room." Gishou had mentioned being the idealist behind the glass tanks, maybe this whole thing was his idea too.

Kasei wasn't taking this shit any longer. Gishou was begining to chuckle but it was cut short as Kasei pinned him to the wall that Sesshoumaru had made a hole through a few feet away. Gishou still had that cocky grin plastered on his face. "Your not man enough, I was simply waiting for you all to get me down here with my brother. Us together are undefeatable. I knew you wouldn't leave us with your women and children so I just waited it out."

Kasei snarled, his vampire bat side taking over. His almost clear blue eyes turned darker while his white hair stood on end, changing the tips black with streaks bleeding through. Kasei moved his thumb down to find his pulse. The thirst for how he tasted over came him. "Evil fiend, my vengeance upon you." Kasei sunk his teeth into the bastards vein, blood filled his head, the ecstasy spreading through his limbs. He drained and drained, every drop. Kasei didn't even realize that Gishou died a few long swallows back.

Kasei lifted his face from his neck, not a drop was on his dark face. The blackness of his demon had to be satisfied. This meant one thing to Heisei, he would have to keep his beloved under control. 'Kasei…' Heisei tried to reach out with his mind. 'Kasei, you did great. Now come back to me.'

Sesshoumaru, across the room

Yotaru was a coward if he wasn't present for his own battle. Sesshoumaru called forth to him in the demon tongue, grunts and growls to human ears. The ballroom was silent other than the sound of Kasei drinking Gishou dry. Kagome was running out to time, her body had been through too much and there was a very great chance that she wouldn't survive this.

Sesshoumaru had never stopped clawing at the glass but the scratches never seemed to go deeper than just surface. Even with acid and his razor sharp claws. 'Lets hope to god she doesn't panic. How do I get her out?'

Sesshoumaru tried to mentally connect with her, almost instantly he could hear her thoughts going a thousand miles a minute. She was defiantly panic ridden. 'Kio…' Sesshoumaru went to her. Kagome latched onto his mental string like she had never done before. It was painful even, he wouldn't pull away, and she needed him. 'Concentrate your power to bring air to you.' Kagome was sucking in for air but only getting the coppery water. Her blood made it impossible for her to see anything. Sesshoumaru knew what to do though. 'A wind tunnel, started slowly.' She wanted to just push all the water out of the way.

Kagome managed to concentrate enough on getting the water off of her that she didn't even see Sesshoumaru above her. She managed to free herself and Kankyo. His breaths were sharp intakes, they both would have died without Sesshoumaru. 'I can't stay conscious for much longer. Find me! The door is above me. It opens with a key that Yotaru has. That's all I know. Please hurry, be careful my darling I love you.'

'Look up at me Kio.' Kagome didn't have the strength to lift her head, she simply couldn't. Her eyes traveled up as far as she could look up, his golden eyes reassured her. 'Stay with me Kagome.'

Yotaru stood in front of Sesshoumaru; readying himself for the retribution he was surly to receive. He hadn't expected them to get in, he was sure that he would have been the one finding them. Yotaru realized then, that because of this man, he wouldn't be able to get out of this prison. His sanity had already been broken and the line between sane and insane blurred. This has happened many times prior, but this time, he wouldn't be able to unbury his mind.

"Open this water chamber… and I will kill you quickly." The ice laced around his every word made Yotaru shiver. "That bitch can rot in hell with you." Yotaru laughed. The same laugh his brother had. Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes crimson and burning into Yotaru's flesh. There mind game began, and retribution was well on its way.

Heisei, Kasei and Yamishi

'Kasei…' Heisei tried to reach out with his mind. 'Kasei, you did great. Now come back to me.'

Silence followed, then a low hissing made its way out of Kasei's throat. Heisei hated seeing Kasei lose control, he was always so well put together and with the gentle heart he had anyone he killed he would surely suffer from immense guilt.

Sesshoumaru was locked in what looked to be a staring contest. Kasei was almost completely changed and that's when Heisei knew what he had to do. First thing, keep him away from interfering with Sesshou's battle and two, ask Kagome how to make her brother stop.

Kasei was on his back, his spin arched upward in pain. His mouth wide with a silent scream, his claws were extending and his knee and elbow joints were contracting at weird angles. He would need to hurry up.

'Kagome.' He tried reaching her with his mind… Her meak little 'hmm' was his only reply, then a sharp 'Sesshou still alright?' Heisei had no time to waste. 'Yes, fine. It's your brother. How do you stop a transformation from blood rage?' Kagome was silent for a moment. 'Run.'

Kasei rages forward, Yotaru to his right… his urge for blood was about to be quentched. He stormed forward, Sesshoumaru, seeing him in blood rage let him have what he aimed for…

Sesshoumaru stepped back slowly, scratching the class because smashing the glass. 'Kio, use what you have left to try and break free!' He broke through a crack breaking from the right bottom corner to the left top corner. Heisei came over to help Sesshoumaru, also staying away from Kasei… Yamishi edged over to help the other two.

Kasei smashed into Yotaru and dug his claws into his stomach. Yotaru's face was priceless. He made eye contact with Kasei, which was not a good idea.

Heisei used his foot to smash at the cracks… It was ridiculous that even two Demon lords couldn't break through. Kasei flung Yotaru around and smashed him into the glass. It shattered. Yotaru went for Kagome, chained and helpless. Sesshoumaru pushed the back of his skull and crunched it against the cement behind Kagome. His face gave instead of the Cement. The glass was still falling around them. Sesshoumaru used his acid to free Kagome as Heisei used this time to calm Kasei.

'Lets get you home, Kio.' Kagome looked at him, concern written all over his face. 'Kasei will be fine… trust me.' As soon as she saw Yamishi, she relinquished away from him and into Sesshou's arms.

Heisei was calming Kasei down going over memories between them. "Don't worry about Yamishi, he helped us."

Yamishi spoke up, "We may want to get out of here… I wouldn't be surprised if it started to fall apart." Sesshou picked Kagome off her feet while Yamishi grabbed Kankyo.

And they live happily ever after.


End file.
